Out of the Ashes
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Set during Eclipse. When the Seattle killings started getting out of control, Hilda Evans then decided that enough is enough. But what everyone didn't know is that she is the imprinted of Jacob Black. Fem!Harry/Jacob. Dhampir!FemHarry
1. Hilda Evans

_Summary:_

_Set during Eclipse. When the Seattle killings started getting out of control, Hilda Evans then decided that enough is enough. But what everyone didn't know is that she is the imprinted of Jacob Black. Fem!Harry/Jacob_

So this idea pretty much came to me out of the blue. I've been reading a lot of Harry Potter and Twilight crossover stories lately, and I found that the main plot is _always _nearly the same: Harry has enough after the war; he went to Forks either alone or with his friends; he met the Cullens there, blah blah blah.

You get the picture.

I want to try writing a _different _kind of crossover story between Harry Potter and Twilight. In this story, Hilda (female Harry) never went to Hogwarts School at all. Don't worry if you're afraid that you'll get confused. _Everything _will be explained in this story, I promise; and I kind of like making my stories go a _different way _from canon. Hilda isn't pure human in this story, but a dhampir – a part human and part vampire. But unlike Reneesmee from Breaking Dawn, Hilda and all the dhampirs are _magical dhampirs. _As in they have _magic._

In this story, instead of attending Hogwarts, Hilda attends a school called Nightshades that taught part-humans or non-humans like dhampirs to control their abilities. Upon graduation, Nightshades' alumni has the choice to either pick their own career paths or to join an agency/militia of sorts that belongs to Nightshades – with their sole duty being to make sure that the normal humans don't find out about their world, and to also keep the magical creatures in line.

Once again, _everything _will be explained in due time in this story, as this is the first time I'm attempting this kind of story. The story also takes place during Eclipse. And I have no idea why so many writers like to bash Bella so much, but whatever the reason is, there will be _no _Bella bashing in this story. As my other Twilight story has an Edward Cullen pairing, I'm attempting a Hilda/Jacob pairing this time around.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: Hilda Evans**

Xatis Nightray, the head of Nightshades Academy and the Hunter Association is a troubled man.

The raven haired vampire sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease his headache, even as he listed mentally the number of problems that he is currently having a hell of a time solving.

First, the war that the British wizarding community had with the self-proclaimed Dark Lord had ended nearly a hundred years ago, but with disastrous results. Both sides were nearly completely wiped out at the end of it, and then the wizards actually had the audacity to blame _them _for it!

Xatis scowled so fiercely to himself that his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.

When the self-proclaimed Dark Lord had disappeared the first time around, the British Wizarding Ministry had panicked then, and made up some really absurd and ridiculous laws. One of those laws had been that no one with less than one hundred percent of human blood would be allowed to attend the wizarding schools. And anyone with less than one hundred percent of human blood will be classified as a 'magical creature' and will be placed under strict Ministry surveillance.

In other words, this translates into anyone with less than pure human blood will be abused and belittled against, and placed under Ministry control.

At that time, the 'magical creatures' were all enraged, with Nightshades being no exception. Xatis had already been the head of Nightshades, as is were all his ancestors before him. Nightshades had been founded by the Nightray family after all, despite the Nightray family being a family of _true vampires – _pureblood vampires. Their blood is strong and true; and with how the Midnight Society – the name that the mythical creatures were known as, had been dwindling in number, there are very few vampires these days who could claim a pure bloodline.

One of the first clan heads of the Nightray family didn't like how the wizarding community had discriminated against the Midnight Society, and thus, created Nightshades with the blessings of the Italian Ministry. The Italian Ministry of Magic had always been very open minded, and were friendly with the non-humans, with Italy having quite a reputation for their military might, with them being vicious in battle, as they were all experts in Black and Dark Magic. And it also helps that Italy had been the true birthplace of magic.

Hence, the Nightray family had quickly gotten the help that they needed to build the Nightshades Academy, and not long after that, the Hunter Association. At least ¼ of the graduates from each graduating batch joined the Hunter Association, with the rest going into different career paths.

And thus, when the British Ministry had created those new laws, Xatis, as the current head of Nightshades, got awfully pissed off. He then sent out letters to the heads of the Midnight Society – the heads of the werewolves, sphinxes, veelas, etc; even to the Italian Minister himself.

In the letter, Xatis had stated that up until now, Nightshades had never interfered in the affairs of the Wizarding Community, and neither did any of the Midnight Society; all of them preferring to stay out of it, seeing human affairs as no business of their own. But this time around, he can't ignore it.

Thus, Xatis had proposed a new law – one beneficial to all part-humans and non-humans. As long as they attended Nightshades, and was classified as a member of the Midnight Society, the Wizarding Community can't touch them. Any rogue elements – as in any magical creature attacking humans for no reason at all, or who had gone against the laws of the Midnight Society, will be dealt with by Nightshades themselves.

The response was overwhelming, as none of the Midnight Society were pleased with the new laws passed by the British Ministry. As a result, they were all pleased that Xatis had an alternative to it. Even the Volturi, the rulers of the muggle vampires had heard about the new laws and were far from pleased. Thus, they agreed with Xatis.

And with the backing of the Italian Ministry, Nightshades was then recognised as an independent organisation – with all matters of the magical creatures, also officially known as the Midnight Society, being under Nightshades and the Hunter Association's jurisdiction. Even the Volturi had some sort of truce with Nightshades, as unless the situation calls for it, Nightshades would not interfere with the matters of the Volturi.

Xatis frowned as he thought back to the war that had occurred about a hundred years ago – when the Dark Lord had returned again, and had wrecked terror across British soil once more.

At that time, as three of the students in Nightshades Academy were technically from Britain, Nightshades has no other choice but to step in, given the fact that there are a few rogue dhampirs, vampires and werewolves that have chosen to side with the Dark Lord, of all the stupid things to do.

As a result, the war that the wizarding community had was over in less than a year, but with disastrous results. And when one foolish wizard tried to pin the blame on one of Xatis's students, he quickly found himself at the mercy of whatever members of Nightshades that was there at that time.

It had been a hundred years since then, and Nightshades has been a recognised name everywhere. Even the non-magical folk knew of their name, though they only assumed that Nightshades is some law enforcer agency like the FBI, though what they actually does is left unknown.

And now, their problems are just beginning…

Xatis frowned as he looked at the front page of a newspaper from America. The headlines: 'Unknown Killer in Seattle Strikes Again!' practically screamed at him. He knew the signs of those mysterious killings. There are vampires at work.

Sighing to himself, he glanced at the mahogany globe on his desk, with various red glowing dots littered here and there. Those red glowing dots stated the locations of the members of the STAR unit of the Hunter Association – the _best _unit in there, with only the best of the best getting in.

STAR, also translated as Special Tactics and Rescue Squad. Usually, they are the ones sent out after rogue members of the Midnight Society that are deemed too dangerous, or even to deal with situations like the one happening in Seattle right now. After all, who better to hunt down magical creatures than members of their own kind?

And currently, there is only one STAR member even remotely _near _Seattle, and also the _only one _currently in America.

Xatis sighed to himself as he saw just _which _STAR member it is.

"Hilda, huh?" he mused. "Figures. It just has to be her."

Hilda Evans, also formerly known as Hilda Potter had been his _best _student, and currently, one of the best hunters in the organisation. He had been the one to train her after all. Her, and two of her best friends.

Hilda Evans had been one of the few dhampirs left in the world. _Few,_ because much like the vampires, even the dhampirs are slowly dying out. Now, the only place where you can find dhampirs is probably only in Nightshades itself.

Xatis had first came across Hilda when she was about five years old when a professor at Nightshades Academy came to him, concerned, after her holiday to Britain. She spoke of a little girl whom she saw when she was on holiday in Surrey, speaking of the obvious abuse and neglect that she could see on her. Normally, Xatis would ignore a situation like this, but the professor was concerned, because the little girl in question is a dhampir.

Xatis had followed protocol in situations like this, sending out the Trackers to retrieve the little girl. And as it turns out, the little girl turned out to be Hilda Potter, the supposed 'saviour' of the Wizarding World, with her father being a True Vampire – a pureblood vampire, with her mother being a human; a witch.

Most wizards and witches were more resilient to injuries and wounds, and heal quickly. Thus, even though a normal human woman would die from giving birth to a vampire's child, a witch wouldn't.

And as such, as a dhampir, Hilda Potter is under Nightshades' jurisdiction. And no one, not even the Ministry of Magic can overrule it. And as Nightshades' tradition demands, all who enters Nightshades for the first time has to go through the Gathering – a ritual that calls upon ancient magic of the oldest kind possible.

All those who attend Nightshades are to go through the Gathering. And even those, to attend Nightshades, one needs an invitation, as they guard their secrets jealously. The Gathering basically pledges their loyalty to Nightshades, and to Nightshades alone. No alumni or graduate of Nightshades will take sides, and neither will they betray. Even those rogue elements of the Midnight Society had never actually attended Nightshades for their education. Everyone in the magical community knew that angering a Nightshades' graduate might just be the last thing that they'll ever do, as doing so is signing their death warrant.

_Survival of the fittest _is the motto for the school.

During the first two years, an older student mentors the newbies.

Hilda had been mentored by Ethan Nightray, Xatis' nephew, and the Nightray family's High Prince, who had been a third year student at Nightshades when Hilda had started her first year at age eleven. Among the vampire circles, the title of High Prince of a vampire clan carries power and responsibilities. If the chosen High Prince is powerful, then the clan grows more in power. Thus, the selection of the High Prince is a careful business.

The mentor is responsible for the safety and any mishap that will happen to the student, and taught them the skills needed to survive in the school, and out in the world. Thus, needless to say, those that can't survive rarely completes the full seven years in Nightshades, and will disappear mysteriously.

Though if he has to be honest with himself, Xatis privately thought that he had done his brother and nephew a favour by mentoring Hilda to Ethan. The High Prince had gained an invaluable friend and ally in the small girl, a friendship that had stayed until now. It had been this way ever since the founding of Nightshades – all Nightshades' alumni form a tight knit community, and tend to meet up every now and then. And all graduates of Nightshades are powerful beyond a doubt, since they learn skills and things that the Wizarding Community could only dream of in there.

The Gathering ritual had also destroyed the connection that Hilda had shared with the Dark Lord.

Xatis wasn't stupid; he knew what that curse scar is the moment that he had laid eyes on it. The Midnight Society had always been sensitive to magic and the changes in nature. Thus, he had put Hilda through the Gathering at age five, despite her not actually starting at Nightshades until she's eleven.

It is to break her connection with the Dark Lord himself, as the Gathering ritual ensures that the student in question wouldn't have any marks or bonds on them. Nightshades would never tolerate it. Any bonds on them would be to Nightshades, and to Nightshades alone.

This is their law.

When the war had broken out in Britain, Hilda had been one of those involved at that time, as she was already in her sixth year in Nightshades, and fast gaining her first magic maturity as a dhampir. Thus, she had been sent to subdue the rogue dhampirs, werewolves and vampires. Ethan and two of her best friends were also sent to assist her.

Hilda didn't appreciate the words by the idiot Ministry, and the rubbish sprouted by Albus Dumbledore, and had shown as much. That had been nearly a hundred years ago, and Hilda is now one of the best hunters in STAR.

Xatis sighed before picking up the phone receiver on his desk and dialled a familiar number.

He knew that Hilda is not going to be happy with him.

**XXXXXX**

In a darkened hotel room in Phoenix, Arizona, the low buzzing of a cellphone vibrating on the table could be heard loud and clear in the silent hotel room.

A low growl could be heard from the lump of blankets gathered in the middle of the only bed in the hotel room before a hand shot out from the lump of blankets and grabbed the vibrating cellphone.

The blankets were then thrown off, revealing a dark haired girl that looks about sixteen or seventeen years of age, with sleep-mussed silvery-blue eyes, and an annoyed look on her face as she answered the call groggily. "Hello?" she growled.

There was a low chuckle on the other end of the line. _"As eloquent in the mornings as always, I see, Hilda."_

Hilda Evans twitched. "Xatis," she stated, sitting upright on the bed. "Do you have any idea what _time _is it here in America?" She growled.

"_My apologies," _said Xatis promptly, though he doesn't sound very sorry at all. _"But I have a mission for you."_

There was a low growl from Hilda. "I _am _currently on one," she said. "The same one that you issued to nearly every STAR First Class about ten years back. I got a lead on those twins. They seemed to have headed further south. And from what I heard from Ethan, the British Ministry are kicking up a fuss again." She growled. "Why wizards and witches can live up to two hundred years at least is beyond me. It'll solve many of our problems if they have the usual eighty years lifespan like normal humans."

There was a sigh from Xatis, as he decided to ignore her last comment. _"Well, those twins have always been hard to find," _he said briskly._ "For having never attended Nightshades before, they sure make some good Trackers. On par with you, it seems like."_

Hilda nearly groaned, kneading her forehead with her knuckles. _"Sir," _she nearly hissed out in annoyance, some traits of her dhampir side coming out. "As much as I would love to continue bantering with you at—oh god—" She nearly groaned as she saw the digits of the digital clock on the bedside table, "—at 03:45 in the morning, _what do you want, dammit?" _She growled, some of the American slang coming out.

There was silence on the other end before Xatis sighed. _"You heard of the Seattle killings recently?" _he asked seriously and briskly.

Hilda frowned. "Yeah. Seattle is in a panic," she informed her boss and former headmaster when she was still a Nightshades student. "The police think that it's a case of some insane serial killer." She shook her head at this. Oh, the ignorance of the non-magical folk. "But we know better. It's vampires at work here."

There was a sigh from Xatis. _"Yeah, we figured it as much the moment that the media started reporting it," _he said. _"Tell me what you know and figured out, Hilda."_

Hilda Evans had been one of the youngest to enter the Hunter Association's STAR unit for a reason. She is also one of the best in reading between the lines and seeing the truth for what they are _for a reason. _She is shrewd and intuitive – two things that one definitely needs if they wish to survive long as a hunter.

Hilda sighed. "Well, it's muggle vampires at work here – Blood Vampires, since they lack the control and ability of a True Vampire – a magical one, like you and Ethan," she informed Xatis. "But the killings of that scale that is currently happening in Seattle…" She trailed off slowly. "It's not something that just one vampire can do, no matter how out-of-control they are. Someone's creating an army of new Blood Vampires."

Blood Vampires is the term that Nightshades and the Midnight Society used to refer to 'created vampires'. As in vampires that are _not _born as one, but was _turned._ Normally, Blood Vampires possesses no magic abilities of their own, unlike True Vampires, since the vampire venom is toxic, and could easily destroy any magic that they might have.

"This is under the Volturi's jurisdiction, since it's Blood Vampires at work here. Thus, I'm not sure just _why _they're not doing anything," said Hilda simply. "Given how…_strict _they are concerning their kind, especially after the Nightshades Law was officially established, they rarely let off any Blood Vampire who is close to exposing their kind. Should I contact them?"

"_No," _said Xatis simply. _"There's something a little off about this. Hilda, I want you to go and get to the bottom of this. Stop the source."_

Hilda blinked but sighed. "What about those dhampir twins that I and the others have been chasing after, alongside our own duties?" she asked.

"_Put that on hold for now. I'll put Xaline and Selene on the hunt. They're currently the closest to the South, compared to the rest of you. And it's near the full moon. Xaline's senses will be increased three fold."_

Hilda sighed. "Tell him to be careful. Dhampirs are _not_ to be trifled _or _mess with, especially for dhampir twins. We're rare enough as it is, but dhampir twins are even rarer."

"_And so are dhampir women." _Xatis sounded amused as it is, and Hilda nearly groaned.

Among the Midnight Society, the dhampirs are a rare race, and counted among the most powerful because of their uncanny ability to manipulate and control Rune and Blood Magic like it's part of them. And dhampir women are even rarer.

"_Well, you have to go and check on the vampire coven in the surrounding areas now, don't you? Along with the shape shifter wolf pack."_

Nightshades keep the Midnight Society in line by sending their people all over the country to check on them, and make sure that they're behaving themselves. If they're found to be…terrorising the people, the hunter in question has to contact Nightshades and await further instructions.

"Yeah. There's a Blood Vampire coven currently living in Forks, and the shape shifter wolf pack is in La Push. I'll have to ask them about the Seattle killings, though I doubt that it has anything to do with either of them." Hilda frowned.

Xatis sighed. _"Just get to the bottom of it. The British Ministry is acting up again. Minister Jean is currently keeping them at bay, but it won't last long."_

Hilda sighed. "All right," she said. She then frowned. "By the way, are those two even back from Ireland yet?" She enquired. "I could do with their help."

**XXXXXX**

The low motor roar of a sleek dark blue and white motorbike came to a stop outside Seattle's police station.

Hilda Evans killed the engine of her bike before lifting the helmet off of her head. She is currently wearing standard Nightshades' STAR gear, like all STAR agents does when on duty. She is wearing a black high collared shirt with leg-fitting dark coloured jeans, and black and white sneakers. A black choker could also be seen around her neck, with a ring pendant through it, a much smaller ring in the middle of the first ring. She is also wearing a beige jacket with the insignia of Nightshades on the back – two luminous moons lapping over each over, with a jagged dagger through the middle; also with a pair of weighing scales through the dagger. A dagger holster was also attached at the back of her waist for easy access, with a pair of hidden gun holsters. The weapons of the STAR agents were always imbued with magic, as they learned to use their own magic together with their weapons.

The ranks of the Hunter Association were classified into five classes, with most hunters actually achieving mastery in three at most: Tamer, Dragoon, Doctor, Saiyan and Sorcerer.

A Tamer is rare, even for Nightshades' standards. A Tamer is basically a person with the ability to summon demons or monsters from the Underworld, and bind them to their will. A Dragoon is a person who uses guns as their main weapons, whilst a Saiyan is pretty much similar, only they use swords instead. A Doctor is just that – their main purpose is to heal. A Sorcerer is someone who is a master in Rune Magic.

Like most of the STAR Class Ones, Hilda had Masteries in three of the classes – Doctor, Dragoon and Sorcerer; though the more common name that the Sorcerer class was known as now is Rune Master.

Nightshades Academy had always been a mystery to the Wizarding Communities, even before the Nightshades Law was established. Admission into their school is by invitation only, as even humans do get to attend their school, though rarely. Nightshades have always guarded their secrets well, with their alumni always being a force to be reckoned with, as what the Dark Lord had quickly found out. And also that trying to force or threaten a Nightshades' alumni is signing their own death warrant.

Hilda was silent, fingering the ring pendant on the choker around her neck. That had been a sign of friendship among her own peers – with Ethan and a few other seniors included in it, when she and her friends had graduated.

Like all Nightshades' alumni, they have formed their own closely-knit group, and like all Nightshades' alumni, they swear fealty to no one but themselves and their school. And of all of them, only her, Ethan and two others were STAR agents with the Hunter Association. The rest of her friends have all picked different career paths, though they always met up every few months, no matter how busy they are.

Xatis' warnings about the British Ministry had been ringing through her head ever since she'd left the hotel. She had pretty bad experiences with them, with one Albus Dumbledore in particular during the last war a hundred years ago.

The British Ministry and the 'Light Side' were mortified to learn that she is a dhampir, and is a master in Black and Blood Magic, also being remarkably skilled in Rune Magic. The first words out of their mouths the moment that they've learned who she is, and after the Dark Lord is dead are less than pleasing. And needless to say, the Nightshades people with her at that time are less than pleased, especially Ethan Nightray.

"_The 'non-human' law was passed by your kind. **You **especially, Albus Dumbledore! You have to step over my dead body before I'll hand Hilda over to you! And Nightshades will never allow you to do so, since we know just how you people treat your kin and our kind! Try to take her away, and see our wrath. That is assuming if Hilda doesn't destroy you first. We Nightshades take care of our own. We only swear allegiance to our school."_

Hilda closed her eyes, remembering the rubbish coming out of Albus Dumbledore's mouth, as he sprouted about 'Light' and 'Justice' and 'Child of Prophecy' and a whole bunch of other nonsense that she doesn't understand in the least. Though the last straw came when he had the gall to insult Xatis and Nightshades.

"_Don't shit with me, you damned old man! Nightshades…**bows to no one!"**_

Hilda sighed before she entered the police station, flashing her identity pass at them, enquiring about the recent Seattle killings. What the stunned police officers told her isn't anything that she doesn't already know, or had already figured out for herself, but she thanked them anyway, and left.

"Who are these 'Nightshades' people anyway?" Hilda heard one of the police officers whisper to his colleague in a volume that is too low for normal human hearing. But unfortunately, not low enough for vampire or dhampirs' standards.

His colleague sighed. "Look, just forget about it," he said sternly.

"Huh? Why?"

"I've heard of people who have disappeared for trying to find out what Nightshades is."

Hilda sighed, putting on her helmet once more, trying very hard to ignore the 'conversation' between the two police officers. It isn't the first time that she had heard something like that, and woe betide; it probably won't be the last either.

Next stop: Forks.

* * *

It took her a couple of hours before she arrived at the small sleepy town of Forks, with the skies above already threatening rain. The streets were surprisingly empty, even as Hilda rode through it on her bike, taking a winding path that she knew will take her to the vampire coven's home.

Nightshades always had a knack for finding out things that they shouldn't know – something that even the Volturi found annoying. And it didn't help that Hilda could always find information on anything that she wants to know, no matter how hard one tries to hide it.

Finally, Hilda turned her bike up into a driveway after driving through a long stretch of road filled with nothing but trees and more trees. She increased the speed of her bike as she twisted and turned along the drive, with the trees around her thinning out considerably before abruptly ending to reveal a beautiful sprawling estate, and she applied her brakes on her bike.

Sighing, Hilda removed her helmet and turned to look at the beautiful white Victorian style home. The dark haired girl didn't move for several moments, since she knew just _which _vampire coven it is in the house, and _who _is the coven leader.

Hilda let out a huff, remembering something from her school days when she is in her second year.

_The Healing Wing of Nightshades Academy looked like any normal hospital wing, with the white beds, privacy curtains around each cubicle and everything, with the sunlight streaming in gently from the little crack through the curtains at the windows._

_The blond doctor fixed the drip swiftly and deftly to the only occupied bed in the Healing Wing, which a young dark haired girl that doesn't look older than twelve at most was occupying, bandages covering her forehead, left wrist and right arm. She was covering her eyes with her left hand, with the drip being attached to the same hand._

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen smiled down at the small girl whom he had gotten as a patient more times than he could count ever since he had accepted the job offer of being a doctor in the famed and illustrious Nightshades Academy._

"_Third time this week, Hilda," he said, slight annoyance in his tone. "Can't you stop putting yourself in danger every three seconds? What did you do this time?"_

"_S'not my fault." Hilda mumbled, still covering her eyes. "Duelling Class went wrong. Though Selene heals faster than I do since she's a vampire."_

_Carlisle sighed. "Though from what I heard from her roommate, she is going to be out of commission for three days at least."_

_There was a low knocking at the doors of the Healing Wing before it creaked opened, and two heads poked in. One a pale blonde haired young girl, the other being a head of dark hair belonging to a twelve-year-old boy._

_The dark haired boy smiled at the doctor. "Hey Doc. Is it okay for Hilda to receive visitors?" he asked._

Hilda sighed, cutting the engine of her bike before getting off it, shifting her bag that is currently slung over her left shoulder. She glanced up at the house before walking up to the doors, knowing perfectly well that all the vampires currently in the house could hear her loud and clear.

She'd rather not scare the vampires whom she had come to check on, thinking of her as an enemy. Being a STAR First Class, she can sneak up on any vampire or werewolf even. All STAR First Class could do that.

Sighing, Hilda raised her fist and knocked on the door.

It only took a second before the door creaked open, and a blonde haired beautiful woman stood at the door, looking rather haughty, but she looked wary as she looked at Hilda.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

Just over her shoulder, Hilda could see at least four other vampires there in the living room, all staring at her curiously. The dark haired girl sighed before fishing her Nightshades' pass out of her pocket.

"Nightshades," she said briskly in full professional mode. The eyes of the blonde, as well as the four other vampires behind her widened in shock and surprise. "Is your coven leader around?" Hilda asked, her eyes darting to and fro quickly. "I would like to speak to him."

Before the blonde could answer, a familiar voice entered just then. "Rosalie? Who is it?" A blonde man started making his way down the stairs, and he froze in mid-step as he saw just who is standing at the door. The other vampires looked at their sire curiously. "H-Hilda? Hilda Evans? Is that you?" He spluttered.

Hilda nodded to Carlisle Cullen politely, placing her pass back into her pocket. "Hi Dr Cullen, it's been awhile. And I'm afraid…" She sighed, shifting the sling of her duffel bag over her left shoulder. "…that this is not just a social visit."

* * *

_A/N: How's this for a start? When I said that it'd be very different from the usual crossover stories, I do mean it. And a cookie to anyone who can guess correctly who the dark haired boy and the blonde are in Hilda's flashback. I'll give you a hint: they are students in Hogwarts in canon._

_The Nightshades thingy in this story is an idea I got from some Harry Potter story that I read a long time ago, and which I can't remember the name of! If anyone knows which story it is, let me know so I can give the credit._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! It is my first time writing a story like this, and I appreciate any comments or help for this._


	2. The Cullens

So a big thank you to everyone who had reviewed and favourite this story. I wasn't sure about the response for this story, as this is the first time that I'm attempting a story like this. So anyway, a reviewer is kind enough to give me the name of the story that I've mentioned. It is _Anarkia _by Naia (hey, that rhymes!), and you might want to check the story out, as what I've remembered of the story is a great one, though a little on the dark side. And to everyone who had guessed the two mysterious students to be Luna and Neville, you've hit the nail on the head!

Anyway, on with the story!

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Cullens**

_It was the dead of night, and Hilda Evans could be seen sitting beneath the Moonsbeam Tree – a great tree with dark green leaves, with white glowing flowers growing on it. Those flowers can only be found on Nightshades' grounds, and it is said that if one ever sees a Moonsbeam flower blossoming and maturing, it will bring them luck._

_Hilda scanned her eyes over the tree, but like all the previous times ever since her first year, no luck._

_Nightshades had always been pretty flexible over the students' bedtime hours. While the official lights-out time is at eleven o'clock, the students tend to stay up later than that. The professors have never cared much as well, as long as the students keep up with their schoolwork and came to class._

_Hence, one will always see a few students always somewhere in the school, or even the school grounds itself, always in their own cliques and groups._

_And on the school grounds itself, just next to the Black Lake, one can find Hilda Evans sitting beneath the Moonsbeam Tree._

_Nightshades Academy actually resembles a castle of some sort, with massive fortresses and all that. There are also training rooms for the students to practice their Swordplay and even fighting techniques._

"_You're really here," said a soft voice, and Hilda looked up only to see an effeminate-looking girl with curly black hair and blue eyes standing in front of her, dressed in Nightshades' uniform. Unlike most of the uniforms of the various wizarding schools around the world, Nightshades' uniform seems more fit for combat than anything, though it only made sense, seeing as how the students have several combat classes. _

_The uniform comprises of a white collared shirt with a striped black and white tie around it. Nightshades' silver and black crest is also stitched on the upper right side of the uniform. The boys wore black pants to go with it, whilst the females wore black shorts instead of skirts to preserve their modesty. A black hooded coat is also worn over it – not unlike the jackets and coats worn by the Nightshades militia, with Nightshades' crest stitched on the upper right hand side of it. _

"_Helen." Hilda nodded to her friend, and the elf smiled at her before sitting down._

"_Looks like the war with the wizards are finally at hand," said Helen Grace with a sigh. "Well, it isn't like it has anything to do with us is what I'd like to say, but unfortunately, that isn't the case here."_

_Hilda sighed. "Yeah, I know. Ethan and the others told me that some of the vampires and werewolves seemed to have joined that Lord Vold—whatever's his name. Headmaster Xatis isn't pleased."_

_Helen snorted. "I'm sure he isn't," she said. She was silent for several moments. "And so? What are you going to do?"_

"_What?" Hilda feigned innocence, but Helen wasn't deceived in the least._

"_Don't you 'what' me!" Helen sounded annoyed. "Everyone has heard about it. Wizarding Britain has been yapping at Minister Jean and Headmaster Xatis for nearly a year now—ever since our fourth year, in fact—to 'hand' you over to them. What are you going to do?"_

"_Nothing," said Hilda curtly. "If Wizarding Britain can't even handle a single guy on their own, expecting a fifteen, barely sixteen year old dhampir to fight a war for them, then I must say that I'm astounded that their community can survive until now." Helen winced at the barb to Wizarding Britain. That…is very true. "Besides, I see no reason why I should fight for them. What are they to me? What reason do I have to fight for them? I don't see them clamouring for me to come back when they found out that I'm a dhampir, and that I'm a Nightshades' student. Only when they are in trouble then they want me back. What am I, some weapon for them?" Hilda snorted._

_Helen was quiet. She had known Hilda ever since their first year, since they are in the same year and had shared some classes together. And it also helps that her room is just next door to Hilda, who is sharing a room with Luna Lovegood, a part-elf who had unusually strong Seer abilities. Their fourth year is when they'll be taking their Majors, and Hilda had chosen Rune Magic, Combat and Healing. As Rune Magic and Healing were two of Helen's chosen Majors, she had ended up sharing a few classes with Hilda. _

_She had known Hilda as a quiet person who rarely speaks much in the first place. But she just had that charisma to attract people to her, and thus, she is quite popular in school, and like most of the students, had her own clique. _

_Yet this is the first time that Helen had seen Hilda getting this worked up and angry. And knowing her history with Wizarding Britain, she doesn't blame Hilda in the least._

_But…_

"_If the war grows worse, Headmaster Xatis is going to get some students to help out, and you know it." Helen said quietly. "Technically, this is under our jurisdiction. And you are one of the best students in Nightshades by far." Hilda said nothing. "You're afraid, aren't you? Fighting for someone else?" She asked._

"_I've always fought for myself. Yet throughout all these years, I've always wanted to know the answer to a certain question." Hilda stood up, putting her hands into her pockets, the ends of her jacket fluttering in the wind. "Just what is true strength? Just what am I fighting for? I wanted to know."_

_Helen sighed. "This is a question that only you'll know the answer to, my friend, as this is something which you must find out yourself," she said. "But this is what I feel: true strength only emerges when you wield that power that you possesses for someone else…"_

**XXXXXX**

Can you spell tense?

It's not often that tension could be felt and almost _seen _in the Cullen household – a household of _vampires. _The closest that came to it is during the time when the entire Cullen coven had found out about Edward's obsessions with this human girl that he had saved from getting crushed by a truck in school, and a second time when Edward had left his human girlfriend heartbroken and crushed in the woods at night.

But this…

This tension could _not _even be compared to it.

Hilda Evans sighed to herself as she studied the looks on the faces of the six vampires in the hall. _This _always happens whenever she showed herself. There is a reason why Nightshades rarely shows themselves after all, especially the STAR First Class.

"Can I come in?" she asked, directing this question to a stunned Carlisle Cullen. She wonders for a moment if it's even possible for vampires to go into shock this long. It takes a lot to even shock or stun Ethan Nightray, though that could be because he's the heir to a pureblood vampire clan – one of the Ten Noble Houses in vampire society.

"Doesn't seem like something that ought to be spoken about out here," said Carlisle, regaining his composure. "Come in."

Hilda nodded before entering the house, and closing the door behind her, glancing over the remaining five vampires in the hall of the Cullen house. She knew who each of them are, since the Cullen coven is one of the many vampire covens under her charge. Every Nightshades agent is given a number of vampire clans to watch over, alongside several other clans of the other races of the Midnight Society. That is their job after all.

And as Hilda is a STAR First Class, she usually stays out of sight whenever she checks up on those under her charge.

The blonde woman who looks so much like Carlisle that had answered the door earlier – Rosalie Hale, someone whom Carlisle had turned after finding her raped, and being left for dead in the streets of New York.

The bear-like vampire with dark curls standing next to Rosalie protectively – Emmett Cullen, her mate, also supposedly the strongest in physical power in the Cullen coven, and also acting like a kid at times.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Hilda turned her dark blue eyes onto the tall vampire with honey blond hair sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped protectively around a dark haired pixie-like female – Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, the empath and seer of the Cullen coven respectively.

Unfortunately for the Cullen coven however, their abilities don't work on Hilda, as she had a century's worth of practice to guard herself against both physical and mental attacks. All Nightshades' agents were trained to do that, as how else would they be able to do their jobs if they were affected by the abilities of the very people that they hunt?

And lastly…

Hilda turned her eyes onto the woman with the heart-shaped face standing next to Carlisle. That must be the doctor's wife, Esme Cullen.

Hilda sighed. "Well, I guess introductions is in order," she said briskly. "I'm Hilda Evans. As you might have deduced by now, I'm from Nightshades." Seeing Emmett about to open his mouth, and knowing just what he's about to say, Hilda interrupted. "I know who you are. The Cullen coven is under my charge. You don't think that I won't know the vampires who I'm supposed to watch over, do you?"

Emmett opened and closed his mouth like a fish, and Rosalie frowned.

"But we've never seen you before," she said. "And we would have if you _did _check up on us."

Hilda stared at Rosalie with a funny look on her face – almost as if Rosalie had just said something very foolish. Carlisle sighed. "Rosalie, she's a Nightshades," he said, as if that explained things, which actually does. "You won't know that they're there unless they show themselves."

"How do you know Carlisle?" Esme asked with genuine curiosity – asking the same question that everyone present is dying to know.

Hilda exchanged looks with Carlisle. "Well, he was a doctor at Nightshades Academy even _before _I was a student," she explained, and the eyes of the vampires went wide. "I think that was before he had his own coven – about a hundred years ago, give or take a few years. Carlisle and Xatis, the head of Nightshades, still kept in contact after he left though. So we were pretty up to date about his life."

"A-A _hundred years?"_ Jasper spluttered. "Just what are you?"

"I'm a dhampir." Hilda said nonchalantly. "You're missing a member of your coven, aren't you?" She didn't bother to elaborate further, and turned to address Carlisle. "I could swear that there is at least another member."

"Yeah. My son, Edward," said Carlisle. "He's gone to Phoenix with Bella to visit her mother. But more importantly, what are you doing here, Hilda?" He asked curiously.

The rest of his coven looked on curiously, also curious about this. Hilda was silent for several moments before she spoke. "It's about the Seattle killings," she said seriously. "Xatis is concerned about it, and sent me to investigate."

Carlisle frowned. "Last that I'd checked, you're a STAR First Class, Hilda," he said bluntly, and his coven froze – they knew what this meant. "Xatis told me so in one of his letters just after the war." Jasper frowned. What war? "He said that you made it into STAR almost immediately after your graduation, and became First Class within ten years after that. You broke all previous records by at least twenty years. And it must be something big to have Xatis send a STAR, and not just any STAR, but a STAR First Class all the way out here. _You _especially." He met Hilda's eyes. "You're not just a normal STAR First Class. And you guys rarely let yourselves be seen in the first place. The only times when a First Class is sent out is during times of war, and when situations like the one in Seattle is going on."

Hilda coughed into her hand, ignoring the stunned looks on the faces of the vampires surrounding her, all of them realising that one of the top killers and hunters in the world is currently standing in front of them.

"Well, that, and not counting the fact that we're all currently up to our ears in work," she said. Only Carlisle understood what this meant. "Wizarding Britain is yapping nonsense again." Hilda told Carlisle wearily, and he sighed.

"Wizarding Britain?" Emmett echoed, a strange look on his face.

Carlisle and Hilda exchanged looks before sighing.

"It's a long story, but all that I can tell you at present is that there is a whole other world out there," said Hilda. "One that comprises of wizards and witches. Vampires aren't the only mythical world beings that existed in this world, as you all know." She received nods for this. They knew, of course. "The species that you can only find in children's storybooks truly do exist. Elves, werewolves, pixies, mer-people, giants, shape shifters, veelas, and others. And if they exist, witches and wizards do too. That's why Nightshades existed. We exist to make sure that the Midnight Society keep in line, just so that the Wizarding Communities will stop interfering with us."

"When I was with Nightshades, I know that they got a lot of problems with the Wizarding Communities, particularly the one with Great Britain." Carlisle added. "In fact, the only one that actually gives them problems is just the one in Britain. The others are pretty neutral, and okay with the fact that Nightshades is in charge of the mythical world beings."

"Why have we never heard about them before? The Wizarding Communities, I mean." Alice asked with a frown. "Or seen them for that matter?"

"Same reason why the Volturi and Nightshades made it their absolute law that we _do not _expose ourselves, Alice," said Carlisle wearily.

"Though if you ask me, I highly doubt that anyone would miss them if they dropped dead anyway." Hilda scowled.

"Which one? The Wizarding Communities or the Volturi?" Emmett asked, seemingly interested in the fact that witches and wizards existed.

"_Both!"_

"Back to the matter at hand." Carlisle interrupted. He turned towards Hilda. "Hilda, I was once with Nightshades, even if I am just their doctor. I know how they operate. They would never interfere in our matters. Why did Xatis order this? He never allows the STAR First Class to be involved in missions that actually requires some…_public appearances." _He coughed. "The STAR unit operates from the darkness, the shadows."

"Well, let's just say that Xatis is pissed," said Hilda with a frown. _"Real _pissed. We have been having problems with some of the newborn armies of the Blood Vampires lately. Especially those down South." Jasper stiffened at this. "Xaline and Selene are tracking down those twins that we've been hunting for the past century or so, along with all the other STAR First Class, atop our own duties. But Fee and Keena have been handling the problems down South. And from their last report nearly three months ago, some Blood Vampire named Maria is involved."

"_Maria?" _Jasper echoed, and Hilda turned towards him with a raised brow, along with every other.

"You know her?" Hilda questioned.

"Uh yeah…" Jasper muttered, feeling rather uneasy at having the scrutinising gaze of a Nightshades' agent upon his person. Alice, almost as if _she _is the empath, wrapped her arms around Jasper to give him some comfort. "She…is the one that had changed me before I'd met Alice. What is she up to now?" He sounded weary.

Hilda studied Jasper with a look that made the poor empath feel as if he is getting x-rayed. "If you knew her, even for a small period of time, then you should know the answer to that question," she said, and Jasper sighed. Yeah, he knew. "The problems down South had been gaining lots of attention. Even the humans are not gullible enough to just leave a problem like a 'civil war' alone. It is all that Xatis could do to stop the humans from sending armies to 'deal with the problem'."

Everyone knew that when Hilda said 'humans', she meant those that aren't aware of the existence of the mythical world.

"Humans stand no chance against a vampire newborn army." Esme said worriedly.

"Right. And the fact that the Volturi hasn't been doing anything about them for over two hundred and fifty years had gotten Xatis riled up. All the problems one after the other with the Blood Vampires has him pissed off enough to send me here to deal with the Seattle problem instead of following procedure, and informing the Volturi about it," said Hilda tiredly. "And the fact that I'm also currently the _only one _in America set aside, the Seattle situation is slowly spinning out of hand. We can't ignore this. If we do, it's not just the Blood Vampires at risk here. It is all of us."

Hilda noticed the looks that the Cullen coven was exchanging with one another, and she narrowed her eyes. She doesn't need to be a mind reader to read their thoughts. She had been a soldier for long enough, and had been in more battles than one could count to be able to read a person's body language and gestures.

"You know something," she stated more than questioned. "What is going on here?"

"Well, it's just that we _think _that we know who is the vampire who had been going around creating the unrest up in Seattle." Rosalie piped in.

"Someone after your blood?" Hilda asked Carlisle.

"Something like that." Carlisle grinned sheepishly. "It's a vampire that we had a run-in with once a few years back."

"Of course you did." Hilda deadpanned. "And define 'a few years back' and the 'run-in'."

"It's about a year or so ago." Jasper added. "Edward killed this vampire's mate when defending Bella."

"And now she wants revenge." Hilda finished, seeing now what the whole reason for the unrest up at Seattle is about now.

In the Midnight Society, losing their mate is equal to losing your own soul. That's the reason why most either choose to join their mates in the afterlife should they perish before themselves, or even lose their minds. Hilda couldn't quite understand the whole 'mate' thing, as she hadn't found hers yet. Dhampirs are extremely rare, and there aren't many of them as it is. For a dhampir, finding their own mate is considered a blessing, as most of them don't live long enough to find one. Dhampirs are the one kind out there that is hunted down by the other species more than any other.

"We'll stop her." Emmett put in.

"Seeing as how this entire thing started because of you in the first place, I'll be surprised if you don't." Hilda said bluntly, and the vampires winced at this barb. "Does the shape shifter wolf pack down at La Push know about this?" She directed this question to Carlisle, knowing that the life mission of the shape shifters is to protect the tribe and the humans from vampires. The current situation falls into their 'life mission' after all.

"They do. They have some run-ins with Victoria in the past." Alice answered, grimacing at the mention of the shape shifter wolf pack.

"Victoria? Is that her name?" Hilda questioned, and she received nods. "I see." She frowned.

"Hilda, will Xatis be sending more of you down?" Carlisle asked.

Hilda shook her head. "I doubt it. He is stretching our forces thin just sending _me _down here," she said. "I can handle myself, as I'm a master at Rune Magic, and I'm pretty proficient in combat. I didn't get my title for nothing." She looked annoyed. "I hadn't dealt with an army in years though. The last time was down South nearly fifty years ago."

"Maria." Jasper murmured.

Hilda nodded. "Right. Maria. I don't think she likes me very much since then." She grinned. "Or any of Nightshades for that matter. She tried getting her own back, but it backfired in her face." Her face darkened. "She should count herself lucky that I hadn't ripped her to pieces back then." She hissed.

"Hilda, are you still working alone?" Carlisle asked out of the blue. Hilda said nothing. "Are you still searching? For your answer?"

Hilda said nothing for several moments before she sighed, looking out of the window as if seeing something fascinating there. For the first time, the Cullen coven could see the weariness in her eyes, almost like she is taking on the burdens of the world on her shoulders. And then again, maybe she is.

"I wonder…" she murmured, her eyes seeming distant and faraway.

"Are you still blaming yourself?" Carlisle asked gently. "It wasn't your fault what happened back then, and you know it." The rest of his coven exchanged bewildered looks. Just _what _had happened? "There wasn't _anything _you could have done. Sarlie made his decision. And he has to live by it. You did what you had to do. You might have only been a student at that time, but you know your duty. Anyone would have done the same thing. It was war back then, Hilda. You did what you had to do."

Jasper frowned. They've mentioned a war earlier… What war? A war within Nightshades perhaps? Or within the mythical world, also otherwise known as the Midnight Society?

Hilda closed her eyes, a pained expression flashing on her face momentarily. It was so quick that one can only catch it if they knew how to look. Carlisle sighed. She still had that irritating habit of masking her emotions. In fact, she is so good at it that only Luna, Neville and Ethan could read her easily.

Hilda might be the best that Nightshades had, on par with Ethan Nightray, but she still needed to be protected. Not physically, but emotionally. The war from over a hundred years ago nearly broke her. And the fact that she has to kill one of her classmates and friends personally in the same war almost destroyed her completely. That is the reason why Xatis had sent her all over the world after all. He had hoped that seeing new places and experiencing new stuff might help her to heal.

"_Sarlie… I'm sorry…"_

"…_I knew…that this is coming… I…knew what I'm getting myself into right from the start… I just…didn't expect for my executioner…to be…you… You…did the right thing…Hilda… Once a Nightshades… Always a Nightshades…"_

"_Sarlie… Why?"_

"_I…just wanted to believe… I wanted…to believe in her. Is it…so wrong?"_

"He put his faith in the wrong person." Hilda muttered. "He trusted the wrong person… What a fool…"

Esme looked between Carlisle and Hilda, concerned about the pained expression on the girl's face. "Tell me about Nightshades," she said, changing the subject skilfully, smiling a motherly smile at Hilda's surprised expression. Jasper looked relieved as well, as the pain that he could feel from Hilda is nearly killing him. He might not be able to manipulate her emotions, but he sure as hell could feel them. "What is it like? We don't know anything beyond the fact that they are like the police force of the mythical world, which includes us vampires."

"Well… I guess it couldn't hurt," mused Hilda. "I was a student at Nightshades before I joined the militia upon graduation. The Nightshades Academy trained us to control our abilities, and how to fight. _Survival of the fittest _is the motto in Nightshades. Those who can't get strong enough tends to disappear mysteriously. Only the best of the best survives long enough to graduate. That's just how it is."

"Sounds more like an army camp than a school." Emmett commented only to get a whack on the head from Rosalie. "Ow!"

"Hilda is one of the few dhampirs that I've had the pleasure of meeting," said Carlisle. "And all those at Nightshades wields powerful abilities, being extremely skilled and vicious in battle. That is one reason why the Volturi are so wary of them. Not even they are crazy enough to go up against them. To do so is to sign your own death warrant. Everyone knew that." The vampires nodded – even they knew that much about the famous Nightshades. "And well… Nightshades got quite a reputation for being ruthless. They have to be in order to keep the Midnight Society in line. If they got any trouble, Nightshades send people like Hilda. The STAR department that she belongs to – Special Tactics and Rescue Service are the best of the best." He glanced at Hilda. "The fact that Nightshades, or Xatis had sent Hilda here shows just how serious that he's taking the killings."

Hilda sighed. "Italy which is where we grew up and trained had always been powerful in magic and combat. We kind of got a rep for being vicious in battle. That's why even the Volturi are wary of pissing us off."

Jasper nodded in understanding. He understood that at least. In order to keep the people in line, sometimes, you need intimidation and fear. It is a tactic used often back when he was a Confederate soldier.

"Well, back to our main subject," said Hilda with a sigh. The look in her eye as she exchanged looks with Esme told the female vampire that Hilda knew just _why _she had changed the subject in the first place, and was thankful for it. "I think…that we have a certain vampire that we need to take care of. And she's not getting away from me." There is a glint in her eyes as she said so.

Emmett grinned.

"Hell, yeah!"

* * *

_A/N: So about Jacob… Rest assured, he would be coming in next chapter. There is probably going to be quite a bit of frustration on the parts of those who wants some lovey-dovey scenes between Jacob and Hilda. Sorry, peeps, but you might be a little frustrated. As you might probably tell from this chapter, Hilda isn't exactly good with people._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_


	3. Meeting the Pack

Sorry for the late update! I've been focusing more on my new story in the Kuroko no Basuke fandom lately. Those of you who are fans of sports anime and comedy, you might want to try this series. It always cheers me up on a bad day, and the main character isn't like the usual main characters in a sports anime.

**Pairings: **Jacob/Hilda. Leah/Ethan.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Pack**

_Hilda Evans had always been fast. And she had always been silent, only speaking up if necessary. So much so that her classmates often forgot that she's there until she spoke up. She's like a shadow, existing, yet unseen._

_A trait, like what Xatis Nightray had said once, benefitting that of a true Nightshades._

_Hilda doesn't like attention. Her battle style fits her personality. _

_And when she was invited by her instructors at Nightshades Academy to take the tests to enter the STAR unit straight after graduation, she was pleased, as it would help her to blend into the shadows more, since it is common knowledge that the STAR unit works from the shadows._

_And right now, Hilda Evans is practically **flying **through the woods at night, silently and quickly, only appearing as a blur to anyone watching, ignoring the frantic calls of her friends and comrades behind her. _

_A dhampir's speed is never as fast as that of a full-fledged vampire, but Hilda had trained her ass off for years ever since Xatis had taken her to Nightshades at age five at speed. She can now easily outrun even the fastest vampire – something required for survival's sake, as it is common knowledge that dhampirs are often hunted down for their abilities and their gifts. Hence why there are so few of them around right now._

"_Hilda, wait up!"_

"_Hilda, not so fast!"_

"_Hilda Evans!"_

_Hilda ignored the calls from Luna, Neville and Ethan Nightray – her mentor when she was much lower down the school, as she sped through the woods, ignoring the twigs and branches of the trees slapping lightly at her skin._

_Finally, Hilda stopped when she caught the familiar stench of blood, and landed in a small clearing in the woods, her breathing coming into hitches. The sight before her had been a fairly common sight for the past year ever since Xatis had sent Ethan and a few others, along with Hilda and some of her fellow classmates at Nightshades Academy to assist with the war that Wizarding Britain currently had with one insane wizard with a God complex._

_And all because Wizarding Britain just wouldn't shut up, and also because several vampire covens, werewolf packs and even the giants, have joined forces with the mad man. Xatis isn't pleased, and had told the group that he'd be sending to Britain that this is 'Search and Destroy. And to leave none alive'. _

_Nightshades takes their code very seriously, and traitors and breakers of the code of the Midnight Society always faces their justice system._

_They show no mercy._

_The sole representative of the Midnight Society might be Xatis, the head of Nightshades, but in truth, their justice system is ruled by the High Council. A justice system ruled by ten of the heads of the Midnight Society. Each head being a representative of one of the different races that makes up the Midnight Society._

_It is very rare for the High Council to meet, but when they do, it is always a major thing, usually because of a traitor, or because of a major threat._

_Hilda stood rooted to her spot, her breaths coming in light pants as she stared with wide eyes at the sight that greeted her eyes. It is starting to pour with rain, with the blood on the forest bed running red, but Hilda didn't care._

_She took a few shaky steps forwards before dropping to her knees next to the body of Helen Grace._

_The dying elf smiled weakly up at her, crimson blood spilling from the edges of her lips and trailing down into her hair. She raised a shaking hand towards Hilda's face before the dark haired dhampir clasped it into her own._

"_Helen…" Hilda started scanning Helen for any major injuries, and despite the fact that she is still a Sixth Year in Nightshades Academy, she is still a Doctor Major, and knew enough of the healing arts to know that Helen's vital signs aren't looking good. Even if the members of the Midnight Society are more durable than wizards and humans, even they can die if one knows how to kill them. "Sweet Lilith… This can't be happening…" _

_Before Hilda can even attempt a healing art, Helen stopped her._

"_Looks like…I'm done for…" she rasped. She coughed harshly. "I…really wanted…to graduate with everyone… To make it…into STAR…with everyone… Spending…carefree days… Just like…in school…"_

_Hilda shook her head. "Helen, save your strength! Luna is going to be here soon! She'll fix you up!"_

"_It's…too late…" Helen rasped. "And…you know it…" She coughed. "Stop…him…for me, Hilda… Stop him… If it's you…I believe that you can do it… If it's you…"_

"…_Helen…"_

**XXXXXX**

Hilda stopped her bike just before the boundary line between La Push and Forks, shielding her eyes from the setting sun as it sank down behind the cliffs that La Push was so famous for, even their cliff diving. The last time that she was here, she saw a couple of teenage boys took a nosedive off the tallest cliff that nearly gave her a heart attack in the beginning.

The dark haired dhampir fingered the ring pendant hanging around her neck, closing her eyes briefly.

"I said that I'll end this for you, and I did," she whispered to the winds, remembering her last memory of Helen Grace. _Blood. Pain. Suffering. Death. _"And I also said that I'll live on for you. But it's easier said than done."

Hilda sat on her bike for several moments, staring at the setting sun. Finally, she released the brake on her bike and set it into motion, speeding it towards the direction of La Push, the Indian reservation.

_The war is over, Helen. It has been for a hundred years. But the conflict has not yet ended. Do you remember what we've spoken about once? During our Fourth Year when you, me, Nev, Loo, Selene, Xaline, Fee, Keena, and the others were all at the graduating party held for Ethan and all the others at Lunar Nights?_

Lunar Nights is a club mostly frequented by the Midnight Society that had several alternate entrances to it, with the main one being in Italy. Nightshades' members and several members of the Midnight Society are regular patrons there, especially Nightshades' graduates, though Italian witches and wizards who regularly deal with the Midnight Society were also often seen frequenting the club. There are only two rules to abide by once you step foot into Lunar Nights – one, no fighting allowed; and two, no discrimination allowed.

_You spoke of a better world – one without conflict. The war in Wizarding Britain was going on at that time, and we've already heard rumours of how some of the vampire covens – the Blood Vampires, as well as some werewolf packs have joined that insane wizard. Ethan and Xaline weren't pleased to hear that. You wanted to create a world with no conflict. And like all of us at that time, we were young – fresh graduates out of Nightshades, with ideals for the never ending battles that continuously wrecked the world. We wanted to build a world with no conflict._

_But alas, it's just a fool's dream._

_It's been a hundred years since then, and the war has long ended. Conflict seems never ending. But I'll end it—I'll end it for you._

**XXXXXX**

Hilda sighed as she stopped her bike just outside La Push, the Indian reservation, and killed the engine. She then removed the helmet from her head and got off the bike, glancing at the small little town.

She's been to La Push several times in the past ever since Xatis had packed her off all across the world like all the other STAR First Class straight after her graduation when she had passed the entrance tests for STAR unit with flying colours. Like with the Cullen coven and several other members of the Midnight Society that she tends to check up on periodically, the shape shifter pack at La Push is one of those under her jurisdiction.

The last time that she was here was at least three years ago though, and at that time, there are only about three members in the pack, with the alpha male being a burly teen by the name of Sam Uley. Now with the changes of civilization and the advancements of modern technology, like with most of the Midnight Society, the La Push pack has to hide their true selves.

Humans just do not believe in magic and myths like in the past any longer. About a hundred years ago, there are still a fair number that believes in it. But now, they'll be hard pressed to even find one that still believes in the existence of werewolves and vampires.

It makes it easier for them to explain away the usual strange occurrences, but it also makes it more difficult for them to hide. As far as Hilda knew, the only places that they do not have to hide are Italy and down South.

The city where Nightshades' headquarters is located is in one of Italy's regions – Vatican City. In the past, when magic had been a common thing when even the non-magical folk knew about it, Vatican City had been the place where young magic users and even the Midnight Society go to mingle and learn to control their abilities. But now with the advancement of civilization, the Midnight Society had no choice but to hide.

When the Burnings had begun during the early fifteenth century, along with all the hunts getting conducted on the non-humans, Nightshades had been quick to act. The head of Nightshades at that time had built a small city within Vatican City that had a ward and powerful barrier surrounding it, preventing non-humans from even venturing near it, let alone within it.

That city soon became known as _Sins, _with the true name being lost with time, and soon became home to the members of the Midnight Society, and even witches and wizards of Italian descent. And that is where the headquarters of Nightshades is also located.

Hilda Evans sighed as she walked towards the small Indian reservation, shifting her duffel bag as it hung by one strap from her shoulder, glancing around her surroundings. This is the first time when she had actually walked into the reservation without even bothering to hide.

As she glanced around, she noticed a group of burly males – ranging from teenagers to adults, horsing around the beach. She frowned as she narrowed her eyes. She recognised a few of them as the shape shifters. Has their number increased since then?

As if on cue, all the males turned their attention towards her, and they stilled. The alpha, Sam Uley's dark gaze rested on Hilda suspiciously. At the same time, a tall boy with dark russet skin and dark eyes standing next to Sam tensed up. He jerked his head towards Hilda, shock visible on his features, and Hilda soon found herself looking straight into his eyes.

It is almost like lightning has struck; as Hilda couldn't seem to bring herself to tear away from his gaze.

And almost as soon as it had begun, the teen broke himself away from his pack mates and ran towards the main part of the reservation, leaving Hilda blinking in bewilderment. What in the name of Lilith is _that _all about?

She shook her head, pushing it into a corner of her mind.

Hilda then frowned. Despite the fact that she has been here several times to check on the pack, she has completely _no idea _where the house of the tribe chief is, and she needs to speak to him urgently.

She glanced at the shocked looks on the faces of the group of males that were left behind.

No help about it…

Hilda sighed inwardly as she approached them, not showing fear or hesitation in the least.

"Sorry. Do you know where I can find the tribe chief?"

* * *

_This isn't happening!_

Jacob Black's only thought in his mind is to get as far away from that…girl…his _imprinted _before his wolf came to the surface. He had caught a glimpse of that girl who doesn't seem to be any older than he is, as he _ran _from her as if she had some contagious disease. She had looked confused, but she had masked it really well.

Great.

She must think that he is crazy.

And seriously, Jacob _thinks _that he is going crazy as well.

His only thought in his mind right now is that he really _needed _to get home.

He _needed _to calm down and think things through rationally.

Jacob finally reached his house, and almost yanked the front door off of it's hinges as he stalked into his house and almost ran into his room, closing the door behind him, ignoring his father's calls as he huddled into a corner of his now—tiny room—and took several deep breaths in order to calm his senses.

He was _not _intending on imprinting on some girl that he doesn't even know, and whom he had never even laid eyes on in his entire life! Just who is she? She gives off a strange vibe…a _danger _vibe. Almost as if pissing her off or getting on the wrong side of her is a _very_ bad thing to do.

If Jacob has to describe it, she has that same battle hardened aura around her that that vampire mate of the little fortune teller of the Cullens had whenever Jacob sees him around.

But unlike that blonde vampire, Jacob doesn't feel the urge to want to rip her throat out. And he knew that he wouldn't even if he felt it. He can _never _hurt his imprint. But Jacob is surer than ever that his…imprint isn't fully human. Call it his wolf instincts, but he kind of had a sixth sense of telling whether someone is a human or not with the number of times that he'd seen Cullen.

His imprint doesn't give off that sickly sweet smell that the vampire coven in Forks gives off. It is more like her scent is…non-existent. Like she's odorless. And Jacob doesn't know what to think about that. Even humans gives off a scent, but his imprint doesn't.

There was a knock on his front door just then, coupled with his father's yellings, "JACOB! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! JACOB!"

Growling, Jacob got up and almost ripped his room door out of it's hinges as he walked towards the front door, fully expecting it to be one of his pack mates, especially after he had ran off like that earlier. Billy Black, his father was right behind him in his wheelchair as he answered the door.

The startled dark blue gaze of a certain girl stared back at Jacob, and the teen felt his brain shut down immediately.

* * *

Hilda is starting to believe that becoming a shape shifter must have affected their brains or something. Why else would they act so strangely around her, staring at her as if they hadn't seen a girl before in their lives?

The alpha male, Sam Uley, had stared at her for a full minute after she had asked for directions to the tribe chief's house without saying anything; his mouth opened slightly, a shocked look in his eyes. And as Hilda glanced around at the remaining males, she saw the same look reflected there.

The dhampir knew that the pack must have smelt something off about her. While she can disguise or even pass herself off quite convincingly as a normal human, non-humans _can _tell that she isn't fully human. Her scent is the one thing that will give her away.

It is common knowledge that all part-humans had alluring scents – strong and mesmerizing enough to attract all kinds of magical beings to them. One reason why dhampirs are often hunted down and killed even before they have even reached maturity.

But Hilda is a Nightshades, and part of Nightshades' curriculum is to teach their students to mask their scents, even the full blooded creatures like vampires, veelas, werewolves, etc. Especially if they are planning on joining Nightshades' militia. The Midnight Society relies on their smell and senses a lot, and if they plan to stay alive long enough, they must first learn to mask their scent. It is the one thing that is the first on their list to learn even before they can even think of joining Nightshades' militia.

That is one reason why Nightshades' agents found it extremely easy to hunt down their targets and even to sneak up on them without them realising it until it's too late. Veteran agents like Hilda have long learned to erase their scents so that they smell odorless – almost like they aren't there.

Impatient, Hilda cleared her throat loudly. "Where can I find the house of the tribe chief?" she asked politely, finally snapping the pack out of their shocked states. Just what is it with them?

Five minutes later found Hilda walking down a winding path that leads to a red house, with a worn looking motorcycle parked just outside it. Hilda glanced at the bike before walking up to the door and knocking on it.

There were a few moments of silence before a sudden loud yelling inside nearly caused Hilda to jump.

"JACOB! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! JACOB!"

Hilda's sensitive hearing caught the sounds of a door opening somewhere inside the house, and someone grumbling. A few moments later, the front door was opened with a creak, and Hilda's eyes widened in surprise when she recognised the teen that had ran away from her earlier, with a man in a wheelchair behind him.

Several seconds ticked by without either of the two saying anything until the man in the wheelchair got impatient and cleared his throat. "Can I help you, miss?" he asked politely, wheeling himself closer to the front door.

Hilda shook herself from her daydreams and turned towards the man. "Are you Billy Black, the tribe chief?" she asked briskly, and the man frowned but nodded. The dhampir then fished out her Nightshades' pass, flashing it at the man whose eyes widened in shock and surprise. "I'm Hilda Evans. I'm sent here by Nightshades." She slipped the pass back into her pocket. "We need to talk."

**XXXXXX**

"A _Nightshades' _agent?" Sam Uley almost spluttered an hour later in the house that he and Emily live in, as the entire pack listened to what Billy Black has to say.

Seriously, this is turning out to be a _real _crappy month for the La Push pack.

First, the Cullen vampire coven had returned to Forks just when he thought that they are rid of them for good. As a result, his second-in-command is alternating between being so in the dumps that even _Leah _who isn't Jacob's greatest fan tried to cheer him up, and being so pissed off that Jacob reminded Sam of Emily when she is on _those _days.

Sam had thought that a normal day out just having fun with his pack brothers might lift Jacob's mood a little, and to get over his 'broken heart' at having the girl of his dreams pick that parasite boyfriend of hers over him. It seemed to have worked, since Embry and Quil managed to have Jacob taking his mind off anything with the word Cullen in it.

Until some strange dark haired girl whom Sam isn't completely sure that she is one hundred percent fully human had walked onto the reservation. Jacob had stared at her as if a miracle had just handed itself to him, not being able to take his eyes off her, and then…he had fled.

Sam, and the rest of the pack knew an imprinting when they see one, and they were happy for Jacob in a way, since he had found his other half. But there is also a part of Sam that is concerned, as the girl doesn't even _smell _human, and there is just something about her that makes Sam want to put his guard up against her. It is only later that he realizes that she gives off an aura similar to that empath vampire of the Cullen coven – a hardened soldier.

Sue Clearwater had then approached them nearly thirty minutes after Jacob _and _the strange girl had disappeared, with a grave look on her face, stating that Billy had asked for the entire pack to gather at Emily's house – since it is the only place large enough to hold the entire pack. Apparently, Billy had called for an emergency meeting for the pack.

"N-Nightshades?" Paul asked weakly. "When you say 'Nightshades', do you mean _that _Nightshades?"

"Well, whatever could I mean?" Billy asked irritably.

He is still trying to get his heart rate back to normal after having a Nightshades' agent appear on his front doorstep. They rarely, if never, show themselves after all. Especially a STAR First Class – the best of their lot. Never has there been any event when a STAR First Class had shown themselves unless it is the direst of situations. And if they did, probably, no one had managed to leave alive to speak of it.

The La Push pack was all currently gathered in Emily's sitting room, with Jacob being unusually silent.

When they have first phased, all the wolves have heard of Nightshades and what they actually represented to the mythical world from the tribe elders themselves, particularly the chief, Billy. To the normal world, they are a mysterious organization that keeps world peace and all that. But in the mythical world, they are kind of like the police force that makes sure they keep their existence a secret and don't go about making a show of themselves.

Nightshades had very strict laws about that, Billy had told them then, and they are not one to show mercy. If you ever committed a crime, and a Nightshades' agent shows up, you are better off just listening to them. And if it's a STAR agent – a member of their elite squad, drop on all fours and beg for mercy. You _might _just survive if they happened to be feeling merciful that day.

"What is one doing here?" Leah asked, bewildered. "We never did anything, did we?"

"No, it doesn't seem like it," said Billy, putting Leah's fears at ease, along with everyone else. As much as they are confident in their abilities to stand against vampires, they are not so sure about pitting themselves against an agent of Nightshades, particularly a _STAR First Class _– Nightshades' best killers. "I met the agent that they sent. Pleasant girl, though a little cold." He glanced at Jacob, wondering why his son can't seem to keep his eyes off the girl earlier when she was at their house. "She asked to meet the pack and the council. Seems to be something big, as she doesn't seem happy earlier."

Sam glanced at Jacob. _Uh oh. _From the stories that he had heard, an unhappy Nightshades' agent equals bad news.

"And what did you tell her, Billy?" Sam asked.

"I told her to come to the bonfire gathering tonight." Billy answered, looking a little sheepish. "It's a big thing, having a Nightshades' agent here. They rarely show themselves as it is. And it is even bigger if it's a _STAR First Class! _They are only sent out during times of war, and during a crisis. They are known as Nightshades' top killers for a reason." He glanced around the suddenly quiet room. "Hey, I'm sure that it's nothing much. Nightshades are not unreasonable, and they are no tyrant. They must need something, if they actually show themselves to us. Just be sure that you are all there at the bonfire tonight."

"Alright, Billy."

The pack slowly filed out of the room, soon leaving only Billy, a silent Jacob and a concerned Sam behind.

Sam sighed as he looked at his second-in-command who had on an expression on his face that looks to be a cross between being horrified and upset. The alpha scratched the back of his head as he glanced at Billy who seemed to be waiting for him to say something.

"I got something to tell you," he began. Billy raised a brow. "Well, you see, Jake imprinted just an hour ago."

"And?" Billy asked, though he thinks that he knew just whom his son had imprinted on.

Sam scratched the back of his head. "His imprint is that Nightshades' agent," he said hesitantly.

Billy stared at Sam for a long time before he sighed. "Oh dear…" he muttered, weighing the pros and cons in his head.

The pros: if a wolf's imprint is a Nightshades' agent, maybe they'll know more about that mysterious organization, and the council and the pack can stop talking about them like they're the Grim Reaper or something.

The cons: Nightshades had never truly been pleased at the fact that the wolf pack hates vampires just for what they are. Discrimination had been something that Nightshades had spoken out against ever since their founding. It is why they existed after all. And if a _STAR First Class _is a wolf's imprint, it might just complicate matters, since the agent might be forced to choose allegiances. And Billy knew enough of Nightshades to know that if the agent is ever forced to pick sides, she would pick Nightshades.

"What shall I do, Dad?" Jacob spoke up at last, his voice very small.

Sam sighed. "Trust your instincts, Jake," he said.

Jacob sighed. "They're telling me to just claim her," he whimpered. "But I don't know… I don't know enough about Nightshades to form an opinion, but that girl… She's not human, is she?"

Billy sighed. "No, she's not. I had a suspicion what she is, and I think I might be right," he said, and the two males looked at him. "If I'm right, she might be part-human – maybe a dhampir, and Jake, you might just be her mate."

"A…dhampir?" Sam echoed.

"A child born of a union between a human and a vampire," said Billy tiredly, and Jacob's eyes widened. "There are…very few like her in existence. And even I've only heard stories about dhampirs from my father who heard it from _his _father. And you don't have to worry about Nightshades." He looked at the alpha and his son. "If you didn't do anything wrong, you don't have to worry about them. They generally leave the different races alone unless they've broken the law. Then they will show no mercy. But if you did nothing, they will do nothing. All Nightshades' agents are honorable without a doubt. That girl is no exception. And even what I know of Nightshades is extremely limited."

Billy glanced at Jacob who looked interested. "If you imprint is truly a Nightshades' agent, son, then I'm afraid that you are in for a tough road ahead." He grinned with amusement. "They form a close knit community – Nightshades. They rarely bond with anyone outside it, and on the rare occasions when they do, the outsider was tested first before being allowed in. They take care of their own. That's why they say that angering a Nightshades is something that you won't live to regret. It will be signing your own death warrant if you do." He looked between Jacob and Sam. "If that girl is indeed your imprint, you have to prove yourself to Nightshades before they will accept you as one of them."

"But what will happen after that?" Sam asked.

Billy shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "Even I've never heard of an outsider being allowed into their circle before. But if they did, it is kept secret. They guard their secrets well, Nightshades." He added. "That girl – your imprint, is a dhampir, son." He turned towards Jacob. "Probably one of the last ones left now. They're slowly all dying out. And much like most of the Midnight Society, they are immortal. And from what I've heard, a dhampir's _true mate, _is given the gift of immortality – even if the mate is a human. But I hadn't heard of any dhampir who had claimed a mate before, as most of them died before they had even reached maturity. Even I had never seen a true dhampir before until now. They are the stuff of legends." He explained.

Jacob was silent, and he gave a start as Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's meet her first of all," he told Jacob. "Get to know her first. She might be a Nightshades, but she is still your imprint. And we protect our brothers' imprints."


	4. Memory

**Pairings: **Jacob/Hilda. Leah/Ethan.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Four: Memory**

The cemetery of La Push, the Indian reservation was small, yet well kept, and the only sounds that could be heard are the occasional chirpings made by the birdlife and even the crickets, even as Hilda Evans took the familiar route towards it, vaguely aware of the faint presences of the town's shape shifters around.

She knew that they are curious, and they ought to be, since Nightshades' agents don't often appear on their doorstep just like this. Usually, she would shake them off her tail, but this time around, Hilda doesn't really care if they overhear her or not.

The dark haired dhampir walked along a path in the cemetery that is familiar to her, walking to the end until she arrived at the furthest point of the cemetery, also the quietest and most peaceful area. Hilda said nothing as she walked up to a fairly worn looking gravestone that seemed to have been here for ages, with the worn inscribing on the stone being a blatantly obvious clue.

_Here lies Eriza Mantane  
__16 May 1890 to 26 August 1905  
__Dear Friend, Beloved Brother, Great Protector  
__May he find in Death what he could not find in Life_

Hilda said nothing as she carefully dusted off the dried leaves on the gravestone, her eyes reading the four inscribed lines on the gravestone over and over again. She remained silent for a long time, unmoving, so much so until she could almost resemble a statue of some sort.

"Hey Eri." Hilda said softly, her lips quirking up in a light smile, at the mere thought of how the vampire would react at his much hated nickname. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? How are you?"

* * *

"This…is a _very _bad idea." Jacob muttered to his pack mates, reluctantly dragging his feet after them as they followed his…imprint halfway across the reservation, and much to his astonishment, into the La Push cemetery. Few people even _knew _where it is located, let alone the fact that they even _had _one. Thus, he is surprised that the dhampir even knew where it is.

"Come on, aren't you curious about her?" Quil Ateara asked with a grin.

Sam who didn't really make much effort to stop his pack, and instead came along to make sure that they don't do anything stupid sighed. "I daresay that she probably already knew that we're following her," he said solemnly.

Jacob is starting to get more uneasy the further that the Nightshades' agent went into the cemetery. She is obviously here to pay her respects to someone, and it seems to be a very private moment.

"Come on, guys. We shouldn't be here. Let's just go," he pleaded.

Embry hushed him as they saw the dark haired dhampir stopped before a worn-looking gravestone that must be well over a hundred years old, dusting off the dried leaves lying atop it. Jacob watched the girl carefully as she said nothing for several moments, just standing in front of the gravestone with her hands in her coat pockets.

"Hey Eri," she said softly, and Jacob is almost taken aback at how…_melodious _that her voice is. It reminds him a little of the voice of that that little fortune teller of the Cullen vampires, but it seems much more melodious to him. Almost like bells. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? How are you?"

* * *

Hilda had to suppress her instincts to just turn around and kick those shape shifters out of the cemetery, her eyelid twitching in mild irritation. Nightshades' agent or not, this is still their territory, and she is technically a guest in their land. Unlike a certain few of her fellow comrades whom she could name, Hilda still had manners, and she is going to use them.

'_Just how much longer are those idiots planning to spy on me?' _Hilda thought in mild irritation.

She had already long noticed that they were following her even as she started walking across the Indian reservation to head to the cemetery. She isn't a STAR First Class for nothing. She would be long dead by now if she isn't observant to her surroundings.

Trying her best to block their presences and voices out, Hilda turned her attention back to the gravestone that she is standing in front of. She could still remember that day like it was yesterday, despite it being nearly a century ago since it had happened.

"_Hilda…"_

_Hilda held on tightly to Eriza, her fingernails nearly digging into his shoulder, blood staining his face and dripping into his ebony black locks, part of his coat collar torn. "Why didn't you wait for me?" she asked desperately. "If you'd just waited for a few moments, I could have helped you, and you wouldn't be…" She closed her eyes briefly, the expression on her face one of pain and fury. "Damn it!" She hissed. "It's happening again… First Helen. Then Mikeal. Now you! Why are you doing this?" She bit on her lower lip. "I…just hate feeling so helpless…"_

_Eriza coughed harshly, causing more of the crimson liquid to spill at the edges of his lips, even as he raised his hand and put it against Hilda's cheek. He smiled at her. "There are some things…that we just must do. After all, we got our pride as Nightshades to protect," he rasped. "A man's got to do what he thinks is right. We are soldiers, Hilda. We exist to protect the people."_

"_This…can't be happening…" Hilda wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, quickly wiping away the tears brimming there. "Why are all of you like this? I'm not some fucking repairman, damn it!" She tightened her hold on Eriza. "Don't…just leave all the broken pieces for me to clean up…" She whispered. "Don't…go…"_

_Eriza smiled up at her. "Don't cry," he rasped, his breathing becoming more rapid. "This…is how it's meant to be." He fingered the ring pendant hanging around Hilda's neck. "This…is a memento of our time together. You. Me. Luna. Neville. Tia. Helen. Mikeal. Ethan. Sanuel. And all the others… It's been a great time. I've enjoyed my time in Nightshades. It's just too bad that I can't live to see us graduate together." He coughed. "And I…really wanted to graduate with everyone too."_

"_Eri…" Hilda could barely hold back her tears. "Please… No… Don't go…"_

_Eriza smiled up at Hilda. "Damn it… Stop…using that insufferable nickname that Mik made up, will you?" he rasped. "Live on…for our sakes. Because…**you** are the proof that we have existed…" His voice then slowly trailed off, and his eyes slid shut._

_He never opened his eyes again._

Hilda found it ironic.

A vampire died nearly a century ago in these very lands, fighting to protect the townsfolk of La Push. And now, nearly a century later, the descendants of the very townsfolk that her vampire friend had died protecting bore a great hatred to vampires. That is only one of the few reasons why Hilda isn't too fond of the shape shifters here in La Push. They are only alive today because Eri died protecting their ancestors. And this is how they repay him?

"Sorry that I hadn't been coming by." Hilda murmured, even as the wind whipped at her hair and at her clothes. "It's been real hectic back at headquarters. The war that you and all the others died fighting for is over. It has been for a hundred years. And the world's changed from the last time when you were still around." She blew a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Do you remember our first year? During our first day of class when Professor Lightfeet actually got us to write down our goals and dreams for the future, and to pin that list up in our dorm room? Mikeal was the one sharing a room with you, wasn't he? He was the class joker then. I don't really recall what he actually wrote, but I think it was something along the lines of 'I want a girlfriend' or something like that."

Behind her within the trees, Hilda heard a few muffled snorts.

"I remember the Professor's face when she read it." Hilda barely restrained a smile at that memory. "Everyone was laughing. We were all just kids then. Laughing and joking like no one's business." She sighed. Where did all that time go? "I would give anything to go back to those times. So just why? Why can't we go back to that time? You guys… _Why are all of you so goddamn stupid?"_ She glared at the name 'Eriza Mantane' on the gravestone, hands clenching into tight fists. "Why must you be some martyr? We didn't need you to die for us. _I _didn't need you to die for us! We could have found some other way!" She slammed her fist against a nearby tree, actually nearly causing the tree to topple to the ground. As it is, she sent several tree twigs and some loose branches to fall to the ground. Hilda felt more than heard the winces behind her.

"I know. I know. You did it because you want to. Same bloody answer that Tia, Helen and all the others told me during their last moments." Hilda muttered. "Come to think of it, it's kind of ironic. You, a noble vampire, a _Pureblood, _died fighting to defend this very town a hundred years ago." She heard gasps from behind her. "And now, the descendants of those townsfolk hates your kind with every fiber of their being. And they wonder why Nightshades aren't too fond of them. Pathetic." She spat. "If they're going to act this way to every vampire they come across, then it might have been better if you had just let them get killed off a century ago."

Within the trees, the pack shifted uncomfortably. They can hear the venom in her voice, and while their own wolf instincts were arguing that it's well within their rights to kill any vampire that enters their land, the rational part of them told them not all vampires are bad. The Council always did mention that Nightshades had never been too overly fond of them for some unknown reason. Well, they know the reason now.

"And back then, what the hell were you and all the others thinking? I know that war can be ugly, and people tend to die in battles, but you didn't need to go and prove us right! I'm a soldier, Eri, not some fucking repairman – there to pick up the pieces for you! You, Helen, Sanuel, Mik, Tia and all the others… You are all the same. I'm sick and tired of this, Eri. It never changes. Even after a hundred years, it never did." Hilda's lips quirked. She remembered the last real conversation that she had with her friends after the war had ended – before they all went scattering all over the world.

"_Where's Keena?" Ethan asked, glancing around the table that they have always occupied in Lunar Nights. The table just seemed so empty now, he thought sadly to himself, glancing at the various empty seats that were left empty on purpose. Almost as if waiting for those few who would never return._

_Neville and Luna exchanged looks. It was Hilda who answered. "Still in the showers in headquarters." The dhampir grunted, nursing a cup of ale in her hand. "We think that he's trying to drown himself."_

_The war that Wizarding Britain had waged with the self proclaimed Dark Lord had ended a little less than three months ago, but it was worse than expected. The war had actually spilled over to some of the other nations, with America, Peru, Norway and even Italy among them. Nightshades were all up to their necks in work stopping those attacks, but even they were not enough to stop the loss of life, particularly the innocents._

_As a result, several of their comrades were resting in a pine box now. And that is if they were that lucky. Some of them don't even leave a body behind._

"_Still blaming himself, huh?" Selene sighed. "When is he going to stop blaming himself?"_

"_Same as us, Selene." Xaline sighed, playing with the ring choker around his neck – the same one that everyone currently sitting at the table had on. "Never."_

"When is the last time when I've actually seen everyone, I wonder?" Hilda murmured. "I can't remember. Probably a few months after the war had ended, and when Xatis had given the order for us to go scattering all over the world. Graduation Day wasn't what we had originally expected during Fifth Year. You guys weren't there. By the time that we'd reached Graduation Day, half of our numbers are already six feet deep in the ground. I would give anything…_anything _at all just to see you guys again." She whispered. "Don't worry. I might have some knowledge in the Black Arts, but I'm not a certified Necromancer. I'm not about to break the one absolute law that we have in place just to see you guys again."

The art of controlling or calling upon the dead is a very difficult art, as it requires _very _strong willpower and energy. Hence why there are few people who actually became certified Necromancers. All students in Nightshades went through the core lesson of _Necromantia _– enough for them to learn how to summon the dead and to send them back if necessary. But most never went beyond that.

It is a difficult art to master, and one that takes lots of energy and willpower. And even among Nightshades, and the mythical world, they are never comfortable with the thought of magic interfering with the rest of the dead. Hence, Nightshades has one absolute law regarding the art of Necromancy.

No matter what, even if they are a certified Necromancer or not, no one is allowed to raise and revive the dead, bringing them to resurrection. That 'resurrection' only brings them back as dead corpses, with no will of their own. It's dark magic of the worst possible.

Anyone who breaks that law is sentenced to the hell fires of Gehenna, facing the justice system of Nightshades itself, no second chances.

"Wishes don't always come true, do they?" Hilda murmured. "Like what I've promised—what _we've _all promised, I'll live on—I'll live on for you guys. Then when my time comes, I can finally face you guys and tell you 'Our war finally ended'. But until then, I'll continue living. I'll continue fighting." She muttered. "That's all that I came to say, Eri." Her voice grew stronger. "It's a conversation a hundred years long past. But better late than never, huh?" Hilda laughed, albeit sadly. It's a running joke among their friends before the war, back during their school days, that Eriza would be late for his own funeral one day. Hilda pressed one hand against the smooth surface of the headstone. "I'll see you guys one day once it's my time to leave this world," she whispered. "But until then, give my regards to the others down there, you hear? See you, Eri."

Hilda then turned and walked down the path that she had taken earlier, stopping at the foot of a large pine tree. She said nothing for several moments as she looked ahead of her, hearing the thumping nervous heartbeats of several shape shifters above her head, and she twitched in annoyance.

"Just how long do you intend to spy on me?" she demanded, glaring up at the treetops above her head, her sharp eyesight catching sight of the abashed shape shifters, seeing them clearly. "Is there anything that you need?"

There were a few moments before the La Push pack let themselves fall to the ground, all looking albeit guilty and ashamed. The boy, Jacob, looks more guilt driven than any of his pack brothers, and Hilda felt her lips quirk a bit, her right hand going towards the chain around her neck. Apart from the ring choker that she always wore, there are now two silver chains around her neck, with a crescent moon pendant hanging from it.

In dhampir culture, once a dhampir finds their true mate, the bonded pair are to possess one half of a chain – each half of a full. A chain that is given to the dhampir at the time of their birth. With a pendant that is the symbolism of the dhampir's sign. The sign that they are born under.

Hilda had felt the pull and tug towards this male when she had seen him at the doorway of the tribe chief's house. She had to be a fool to _not_ recognise the signs of a bond mate. But she had chosen to ignore it.

Hilda knew that it is _not_ a good thing, to ignore a bond mate, but what else could she do? She isn't too thrilled with their ways of life as it is, especially not after one of her good friends had died for their ancestors a hundred years ago, and they don't seem grateful in the least. Though to be fair, it _had _happened in the past, nearly a hundred years ago. And furthermore, she still had her own 'baggage' to deal with.

Hilda stared at the shape shifters, her assessing gaze making them feel uncomfortable, and making them feel as if they were getting X-rayed. "Can I help you?" she asked again coolly. "Do you make it a point to stalk visitors all over La Push? You're lucky that it's _me _that is in charge of the area around here, and not any of the others. If you 'stalk' any of the other STAR First Class, they would have cut you down immediately without a second thought."

Sam winced at the cold tone. He _knew _that the Nightshades' agent already knew that they were following her right from the start. He just wondered why she had said nothing. And he knew that she's right. The STAR First Class of Nightshades has a reputation for being ruthless in battle, and they're highly paranoid. Though after having been through countless battles and wars, they are bound to be.

"Do you know someone here?" he asked, gesturing towards the cemetery, trying to change the topic.

Hilda's eyes flashed with an unknown emotion. "Something like that," she answered. "Even Nightshades have people that we need to remember." She glanced over her shoulder. "And even we have people that we need to pay our respects to. Most of our comrades that passed on don't often leave behind bodies. For those that do, we pay our respects in the place where they perished and were buried." She murmured. "But now, they are just memories. Memories of a time long past." She looked at the La Push pack. "For all of your hatred of vampires, it had been a vampire that had saved your town and your kind from getting eliminated a hundred years ago."

The pack winced. "Yeah, we heard." Paul muttered guiltily. "A…Pureblood, you say?"

"Someone who is born as a vampire, not turned, like the Cullen coven up at Forks." Hilda answered, noticing the sudden dark look that flashed in the eyes of all present, and she frowned. "They didn't have a choice in what they are, and what they feed on. So _stop _blaming them!" She said harshly, and the pack looked taken aback. "You people eat meat, don't you? Think of it as something like that. And at least thank your high heavens that they don't feed on humans. Most Blood Vampires just don't have the compassion or the control to resist feeding on humans." The pack looked guilty. Hilda snorted. "I'm starting to think that maybe Eri should have just let your town and your kind get wiped out a century ago if that's how you're going to repay his kindness – by blaming his own kind for everything that happens!"

"We're sorry!" Jacob blurted out before hot headed Paul could put his foot in his mouth. He could tell by the slight trembling that Paul is doing that he is close to losing it. And he knew by now that his…imprint is rather blunt, and would not mince her words. "It's just…"

"Part of your instinct. We know that," said Hilda. "Shape shifters only gained their magic and the ability to shift if there's danger surrounding their territory. That's Old Magic there. Protective Magic."

"What…happened back then? To the…vampire that had…protected us?" Embry asked hesitantly, trying not to use the term 'bloodsucker' like how the pack always does. He had a feeling that the dhampir would not take kindly to it.

Hilda was silent for a long time.

"It was during a war that the mythical world in Britain had. That war took a turn for the worse, and it spilled out into other countries. America is one of those. At that time, Eri was the only one available to head to America to assist with the attacks. Nightshades' militia was short handed at that time, and thus, the students were called in to help. Me and my friends were at the top of our year level and the school, and we were sent in together with the militia to help with the war." Hilda ignored the horror struck faces. "We knew what we're getting ourselves into. But we never really did believe that anyone…those that we knew at least, would actually die. But several of our friends did. Eri was one of those. He sacrificed himself to buy some time for the La Push townsfolk to all make it to safety. And he would have succeeded too. Too bad that a few of the enemy forces slipped past him." Hilda smiled wryly. "Ethan and I arrived just a step too late. Eri died a hero's death. But what's the point when years later, the descendants of those whom he saved spit on his sacrifice?" She turned cold eyes onto Sam who winced. Hilda then walked past them, pausing in her tracks to look at the pack over her shoulder. "Protect your family. Protect your friends. Follow your instincts to protect those close to you, no matter what. No matter what you must do in order to achieve it." She told them. "If they die… If they die, you might just find out that life isn't worth living."

Jacob stiffened at the sad tinge in her voice. She sounds and looks a lot older than she really is, and Jacob had to keep reminding himself that despite the fact that she _looks_ sixteen, she _is _way older than that.

"What do you—"

"Time…has stopped for us." Hilda answered. "War is never a pretty thing. It brings pain, sacrifice and death to both sides. There is nothing harder to accept than the deaths of those that you love. You and your kind have never known war. And those that never knew war, try to find meaning in death, only to be left with pain, and with more hatred than you don't know what to do with. Dying like trash, never ending hatred… _That _is war." A fire lit up in Hilda's eyes. "And in time, this might be what you must face in the future. You never knew war. And those that do not know war try to find meaning in death only to be left with pain. And with more hatred that you do not know what to do with. I've seen more wars and more battles than I had ever care to realise. But this is part of my life. Part of _ours _as Nightshades. There is no changing it. There will always be conflict in this world. And like Helen, Eri, Sanuel, Mikeal, Tia and all the others, I will go down in battle someday. This is what we'd signed up for the day when we'd joined Nightshades. This conflict will end—I'll make sure of it. I'll end this—I'll end this for them."

**XXXXXX**

"_The Volturi hasn't been doing anything." _Xatis told Hilda, even as the dhampir stood at the beach, watching the dark waves crash against the cliffs. _"It's time for us to interfere. Do so at your own discretion."_

Hilda sighed. "In other words, 'do as you please'," she translated. "Is that really something that the head of Nightshades should be saying, sir?"

She could almost see Xatis grinning through the phone. _"Well, it's you. You always did have a way to do illegal things whilst being legal in the eyes of the law. I'm leaving this to you, Hilda."_

Hilda sighed. "Understood. Orders received, sir," she said. _Click._

She slipped her cellphone back into her pocket. If the Volturi aren't interfering in this, then they have no other choice. For now, Hilda has to manage the current situation on her own. If it gets any worse, she has to call in reinforcements, though even that might be tough. Last that she'd heard, her friends were scattered all over the world, dealing with the mythical races.

The dhampir then let out a huff and began walking towards the town. The tribe chief _did _ask her to head to the bonfire gathering that they were holding that evening after all. While she usually avoids interaction like the plague, she doesn't have much of a choice now.

Apparently, the La Push pack and the Council meet up like this once every month, and that evening happens to be one of those days. 'Make their bond stronger' or something along those lines.

Hilda soon caught sight of the faint orange glow of a bonfire, and she soon came across the La Push pack sitting around the bonfire, with the tribe chief, and a woman whom she identified as Sue Clearwater, one of the Council members after her husband had passed away from a heart attack nearly a year ago.

All fell silent as she approached, and she sighed inwardly, knowing what is on their minds. "I'm just here about the Seattle killings. Not anything to do with your kind." Hilda said crisply, and she saw a few of the shape shifters visibly relaxed.

"What about Seattle?" The one who spoke was the one they called Jacob.

Hilda gazed at Jacob for a while without saying anything before she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "It's the killings that has been happening of late," she said. "Our head finally had enough and sent me down here. Not only to investigate, but to stop the source of it. It's vampires at work here. _Blood Vampires. _And the situation has escalated to such a point that any interference up there now will only invite attention and lots of trouble. Trouble that _you _don't need. And attention that _Nightshades _don't need. You won't be doing your pack any good by going up there now." Hilda explained to the shocked pack. "Besides, it takes far more than a few vampires to do the damage that's been going on up there. It isn't really supposed to be Nightshades' job to take care of things like this in the first place. Any issue going on with the Blood Vampires is the Volturi's duty."

"I've heard of that name before," said Jacob, frowning. He remembered that name being mentioned by that fortune teller of the Cullen vampires when she had came down here after they have moved the first time around about a couple of months ago.

Hilda sighed. "Well, if you have had much interaction with _any _vampire for the matter, you're bound to hear of them," she said tiredly. "They're like the Bogey Man to any Blood Vampire out there. They're kind of like their rulers in a way." She ignored their shocked expressions. "Nightshades and the Volturi have a kind of an…agreement in place. We don't interfere with them. They don't interfere with us. Besides, not even they are insane enough to go against us. They knew what it means if they do so." There is a dark glint in Hilda's eyes. "Xatis had enough of them just doing nothing about Seattle, thus, he sent me here. And that brings me to the next question." She looked at each face. "Has there been any vampire aside from the Cullen coven that has been appearing around here of late?"

Silence.

The pack exchanged looks before Sam spoke up. "Only this redhead vampire," he said with a shrug. "The Cullens killed her mate a few years back, and she wants revenge, apparently."

Hilda frowned. She recalls Carlisle speaking of it… "This Victoria vampire?" she enquired, and the pack all nodded. "Huh…" She frowned. There is a sudden trill in the air and all heads turned towards the sky only to see a black form dropping down, and landing onto Hilda's outstretched arm. A black raven trilled at the surprised pack.

"What the heck? A raven?" Embry echoed, staring at said raven as if seeing it for the first time in his life.

"Yes, a raven. The STAR First Class use them as our messengers," said Hilda matter-of-factly. She untied the scroll from around the raven's foot before letting it fly off once more, reading the note. She frowned. "Oh boy…" She muttered, looking up at the shape shifters. "Well, looks like you lot might have your wish sooner than anticipated. This redhead vampire that you're talking about is heading for Forks." The pack stiffened. "And she'll be here in two days."


	5. The Chase

**Pairings: **Jacob/Hilda. Leah/Ethan.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Five: The Chase**

True to Hilda's word, the mentioned vampire _did_ appear in Forks in two days.

But by then, both the vampires and the wolves were already ready for her, as is Hilda…

"Are you sure that this is where you saw her?"

From her perch up within an oak tree in the forest surrounding Forks and La Push, Hilda Evans glanced downwards only to see the entire Cullen coven minus one who is still somewhere out there with his girlfriend gathered together. Alice had a slightly glazed look in her eyes as she tried to use her gift to 'see' where this Victoria is coming from.

Hilda had been intrigued by Alice's gift ever since the Cullen coven was placed under her jurisdiction years ago after she had became a STAR First Class. The pixie-like vampire's gift was similar in nature to Luna's. Luna's ability to Dream Walk is stronger than her gift of future sight however, and like majority of Nightshades, the blonde elf don't rely on her gifts all that much.

This is how all Nightshades were trained ever since their first year in the Academy. While their gifts may be useful to them, Nightshades trained them to _not_ be overly dependent on them. They were taught to be more dependent on their natural skills of hunting, tracking and even combat without magic, and with magic. Teaching them to hone their special abilities only comes after they have at least learned that much.

This is how all Nightshades are trained. They are the best of the best after all, trained to hunt down members and traitors of their own kind. They must at least manage that much.

Alice Cullen nodded, her eyes glazed over, with Jasper looking at his mate with concern. "Yes. She's almost here," she said in an almost dreamy tone.

Hilda was strongly reminded of Luna at this point. When she had first met the blonde elf as a Nightshades' student during her first year, she had wondered if Luna doesn't have a few screws loose. Like all of them however, Luna had matured as they had moved up through the school, and by the time that their sixth year had rolled about, Luna is about as adult as they come.

War tends to do that to people, and Nightshades prepared their students for the harsh world that they'll be facing once they go out there as adults. And it doesn't help that Luna had been one of the few sent along with Hilda to assist Wizarding Britain with their war. The few Nightshades' students that have been sent as soldiers saw many things then. Things that had totally changed them and their outlook on life.

Hilda's silvery-blue eyes flickered towards the left side, and from where she stood, she could see a fast blur vaguely within the overgrowth and the plant life within the forest. The dark haired dhampir let out a huff as she let her left hand rest against the holster of her gun against her left thigh.

'_She's here.'_

She stood up from her perch within the tree and let herself fall from the tree branch that she's resting on at the same time as Alice's eyes snapped back to awareness and she shouted to her family.

"On your left!"

Seven blurs sprinted off immediately as a streak of red blew past them. Hilda caught a whiff of the unfamiliar vampire scent, and quickly committed it to memory. She will never know when it will be useful. And just in the distance, Hilda caught the familiar scent of the La Push wolves at the boundaries of their territory, and she smirked to herself.

Looks like the chase is on.

Hilda noted many things about this vampire the moment that she had appeared. For one thing, she is indeed _fast. _And she seemed to have some good instincts about her that must be as good as any hunter's, since she is able to avoid the clutches of the Cullen vampires thus far.

Hilda put on an extra burst of speed, and overtook a bewildered Jasper easily.

"_Hilda, just what are you fighting for?" Helen Grace asked with a small smile._

_Ethan Nightray smiled at her. "You're needed, Hilda Evans," he repeated his words. "We need your strength. We need your powers."_

"…_You made it. Welcome to STAR, Hilda Evans."_

Hilda shook her head quickly to rid herself of those memories, barely noticing that the rest of the Cullen coven was right behind her, with Emmett and Jasper both just in front of her, since they are both currently the fastest of the entire group.

The largest Cullen vampire was the first to reach Victoria, barely an arm's width away from the redhead. Grinning maniacally, Emmett reached out an arm to grab her by the shoulder. Even before Victoria reacted to it, Hilda knew that it isn't going to end well for Emmett, especially if Victoria's feral instincts are as good as any Nightshades' agent.

The dhampir nearly winced as Emmett was thrown into a nearby tree that actually cracked and gave way beneath his weight.

Whoa. Bad idea, Emmett. First rule of battle: never go for the obvious kill.

Hilda can see now why this Victoria has been able to elude capture by both the La Push wolves and the Cullen coven for well over a year. She had good battle instincts and self preservation skills.

The sound of rushing water reaches Hilda's ears just as she burst into the clearing where there's a river separating the boundary lines between Forks and La Push. The La Push wolves were already waiting for Victoria even as the redhead jumped into the air across the river, landing on the other side of the river easily.

"_Wait!"_

Carlisle Cullen looked at Victoria before glancing at the La Push wolves who were all on the chase. "She's in their territory."

"She'll get away!"

The entire Cullen coven was keeping along to the boundary line by this point, the treaty that they had with the La Push wolves fresh in their minds. Hilda's eyes were currently flickering around, taking in every detail of her surroundings.

"How nice of her to give me such a nice opening." Hilda drawled even as she kept in good time with the Cullen coven, withdrawing her gun from her holster as she did so. She received confused looks from the vampire coven at this point, with Jasper looking warily at the gun in her left hand. The dhampir aimed her gun at the fleeing redhead, not deterred in the least that her target is a moving one, and a fast one at that, and she fired her gun.

_Bang!_

There was an implosion of blue light and energy from the barrel of her gun even as the bullet struck Victoria neatly on the back in her shoulder. Stunned, the Cullen coven saw a black smoking hole in her shoulder even as Victoria stumbled, but still continued running.

"That should slow her down enough." Hilda stated as she continued running after Victoria, annoyed to see that the vampire isn't giving up. "Damn, this is getting nowhere." She moved her left hand slowly in an arc, a ripple of magic surrounding her. "Sidus! Laden! Cut her off!"

Both vampire and wolf clans were stunned when two black shadows emerged from the grounds out of nowhere, travelling fast. One of the 'shadows' took the form of a black wolf with smoke wisps trailing from its body, cutting Victoria's route of escape off.

"She's coming back this side!" Jasper shouted, quick to regain his composure, glancing at Hilda. _'Is this a Nightshades' power?'_

Hilda vanished in a burst of speed, using the tree trunks as a base as she leapt from tree to tree, jumping after Victoria. There were screams from the Cullen coven just then.

"Emmett, no!"

"Emmett!"

Hilda looked down just in time only to see Emmett jumping after Victoria who had jumped to the side of the La Push territory, only to have a large grey wolf snapped his jaws at Emmett, causing the large vampire to crash headlong into the water.

Hilda looked up quickly only to see Victoria going with the flow of the river, and she frowned. Pressing her feet against the tree trunk of the tree that she's on, she propelled herself into the air, aiming her gun towards Victoria and fired another shot whilst still in midair. The dhampir knew that she got Victoria as she heard a hiss of pain even as she landed neatly on her feet down by the riverbank, watching as Victoria swam away.

"She's getting away!" Rosalie growled, furious.

"Let her go." Hilda told the blonde vampire, glancing up at the rest of the Cullen coven on the reek from her place by the riverbank. "I've injured her enough so that she'll need ample time to recover from her wounds. That gives us enough time to prepare for her and whatever that she's planning." She placed her gun back in its holster.

The weapons of all Nightshades' agents were specially made to hunt non-humans. It is particularly lethal towards vampires and werewolves, as all Nightshades' weapons were made from pure silver. It can kill any non-human easily as long as the Nightshades' agent hurts them in a fatal area.

Hilda glanced at the fast disappearing figure of Victoria.

"Alice, can you see where she's going?" Carlisle asked even as Hilda helped Emmett out of the river, giving a warning look to the grey La Push wolf that she is sure is Paul. He's the most hot headed out of the entire pack after all, if the time when he had almost sprung on her is of any indication.

Alice nodded. "She's circled around. She's heading back north towards Makah country."

"She wouldn't be coming back for awhile." Hilda answered, looking between both the wolves and vampires. "The injuries that I've given her make sure of that. We have a few months at least before she gets up to her tricks again."

Emmett cursed, wringing water out of his clothes. "Fuck!"

Jasper looked at the disappearing form of Victoria before looking at Hilda questioningly. The dhampir sighed. She knew what Jasper wants to ask her. _Why didn't you kill her?_ The blonde had been a soldier nearly all his life after all. He would have done so in her place. And Nightshades are known to be ruthless.

"If I kill her here, the newborn army will run amok without their leader there to reign them in." Hilda answered the unasked question. "We have to take care of them in one clean swoop." She glanced at the river.

"_Those eyes are irresistible! Those eyes are that of a true killer! You don't feel anything!"_

Hilda sighed. "…I am…Nightshades…" she whispered in a voice too low for vampire or wolf to hear. "I guess that we're done here." She told Carlisle who nodded. "I'll let you know once I have any news."

On the other side of the river opposite to where Hilda was standing, a russet coloured wolf whined at Hilda, staring at her with his large hazel brown eyes. Hilda couldn't bring herself to tear away from the gaze, but she forced herself to, and looked up at Carlisle.

"I'll leave you here. I'm going back with them."

**XXXXXX**

"…_I'm sorry, Hilda. Looks like…this is as far as I could go…" Ivy rasped, back against the wall, blood flowing from the edges of her lips. The front of her shirt is already caked with blood, and from where Hilda is, the stench of blood is almost getting to her._

"_No! Don't you dare say that! You're not going to die on me!" Hilda said firmly, grabbing her friend by her shoulder, and forcing her to look at Hilda. "Eyes on me, Ivy! Don't fall asleep! Ivy!"_

**XXXXXX**

Hilda rubbed at her eyes as she stood on the La Push beach, watching the waves pull back before pushing forward again.

It is currently late at night, and the small reservation of La Push was silent. She hasn't been sleeping well since she had come to Forks and La Push—scratch that, she hasn't been sleeping _at all._

While members of the Midnight Society don't really need sleep (except for the Blood Vampires who don't sleep _at all),_ even they _do_ need to run on something, and Hilda's batteries are all nearly used up now.

Still, like what she'd done every single time, she merely forced herself to continue. This is why Xatis and Ethan tend to worry about her so, ever since her Academy days. Hilda might be one of the best that Nightshades has to offer, but she is crap at taking care of herself.

Ethan Nightray had mentioned at one time that Hilda seems to think that she can go without sleep 24/7, all seven days of the week. It is a wonder that she hadn't collapsed yet. If Ethan hadn't made her during their school days, Hilda would never get any rest at all, since all her time is spent either studying and training. And after Ethan had graduated, it soon fell to Luna, Neville and her other peers to make sure that she gets some sleep and rest, especially Luna who had been her roommate.

A light scuffling caught her attention just then, and Hilda turned sharply. "Who's there?" she asked sharply, one hand on her gun. With the latest appearance by Victoria, and then coupled with all the strange dreams that she's been getting lately, Hilda had been getting quite jumpy.

There was silence for several moments before Jacob shuffled out from behind a tree sheepishly, dressed in a white T-shirt and sleep pants, with a black jacket on. "It's me," he admitted. "Sorry about that. I just can't sleep and decided to take a walk. Then I saw you. Can't sleep either?"

"Something like that." Hilda answered even as Jacob came to stand beside her, following her action of watching the dark waves of the sea. "Watching the sea always helps to calm me down." She added. "Nightshades' headquarters is by the sea. And so is Nightshades Academy. I grew up near the sea, and a lot of our training is held in water."

Jacob was silent for a long time. "I've been wondering for some time now. We don't often see Nightshades' agents around here. Not even my pops had seen one before, though he had heard enough about them. Are all Nightshades' agents…the STAR unit especially…all as strong as you?" He asked hesitantly.

Hilda was silent for so long that Jacob begun to fear that he had treaded onto dangerous waters, and opened his mouth to apologise. "…I wasn't always this strong," she said at last. "Like all of my friends, I paid a high price for this power…this strength that I now wield. All Nightshades' agents went through the same thing. The same loss… The same…sacrifice… And we come out of it as scarred battle hardened soldiers, with the power and strength that we so desperately seeks now at our disposal, but with the people whom we had wanted to protect no longer among the living." Hilda let out a sigh. "Back then, I don't know what I'm fighting for. Hell, I don't even know _why_ I'm even alive. I'm part human part vampire. People like us don't belong anywhere. Nightshades is the only place where we can go. Part humans like me tend to get picked on and hunted down a lot. As a rule, half humans tend to wield extremely powerful magic. That's the reason why we often get hunted down. That is why there are so few of us left. Probably, the only place where you can find part humans now are only in Nightshades." She glanced at Jacob's shocked expression. "I went through quite a bit when I was in school. But then again, so do everyone else. That is how Nightshades function. Only the strongest survive long enough to graduate. And yet, no matter how others have treated me or even said about me, no one has beaten me in combat once. Not even when I'm a first year. But in the end, what _is_ true strength? I kept searching for that answer."

"And have you found it?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," said Hilda with a sigh, turning to look at Jacob in the eye. "You fight. And the one who emerges the winner is the strongest. But it wasn't long before I realise that I'm alone in my opinions. But Nightshades is different. They offered me a home. A sense of belonging. It is with them where I truly belonged. Like the others, all that I know is to fight. I don't know any other way to live. I couldn't find the answer that I want. I had _none_ of the answers that I needed. But I had no choice. _We_ had no choice. All that we could do is fight."

Jacob was silent. That is…just sad.

The ringing from a cellphone startled them both just then, and Hilda fished her cellphone out of her pocket. "Sorry. I just have to take this," she said as she answered the call, walking away from Jacob, but he could still hear everything that she's saying. "Ethan? What's up? Aren't you still up North?" Hilda listened to what this 'Ethan' has to say before the expression on her face changed. "…What? Hold on, Ethan. Repeat what you'd just said." Apparently, this Ethan person did, and whatever that he had said is definitely _not_ good news, as the dark look on Hilda's face darkened even further. "A _human_ knows about our world and the beings that live in it. A _freaking_ human? Is that what you'd just said?" Her voice sounded dangerous. _"Who the hell is that bloody idiot?"_

Jacob winced. He had been so entranced by Hilda ever since her arrival that he'd almost entirely forgotten about Bella and the whole 'Cullen problem' like what his pack brothers like to put it. In fact, he hadn't been thinking about Bella even once ever since Hilda had arrived.

Hilda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "…All right. Tell Xatis I'll handle this. _Ciao." _She ended the call and walked back to Jacob. "Sorry about that. Nightshades' business."

Jacob nodded slowly. He wonders for a moment if it's really so bad if a human knows about the Midnight Society though. The wolf pack has their own laws about not letting outsiders know about their true nature. Bella is the only one who does, and he knows that Sam wasn't happy in the beginning that she knew. And he knew that Nightshades has laws about that. And like with every law, it has its consequences to the people involved if they broke that law.

"Is it…really so bad if a human knows about our world?" Jacob tested the waters. "I mean, Emily does."

"She doesn't count, as she's your Alpha's mate," said Hilda. "We have exceptions for people like that – people who are the soul mates or the bond mates of the members of the Midnight Society. You can't fight a bond. That is how the Midnight Society works. But Nightshades have very strict laws about _not_ letting the humans of the normal world knows about us and live. The same reason why your pack has very strict laws about the wolves not making a show of themselves. No human is to know about us and live. It is our most absolute law." Hilda's eyes met with Jacob's. "No one can break it. Not even Nightshades are exempted from that law. It just has to start with one human, and soon, it will spread. And then it'll be a repeat of the Salem witch trials and the vampire hunts during Vlad's time—"

"Vlad?"

"You might know him as Dracula, the very first Blood Vampire in existence." Hilda explained, not seeming offended by the interruption, seeing Jacob's confused look. "Also known as Vlad Tepes, the Impaler. If the humans know about us, it'll mean trouble. They'll be back to their hunting ways, and the Midnight Society will be on the run for our lives once more. I had a front row seat to some of those in the past. Not all of them are pleasant. Our laws might be harsh. And we might be ruthless. But it is necessary, as if we show mercy, others will take advantage of that. Those laws are set in place to _protect_ our world."

**XXXXXX**

Bella walked towards Edward who is currently staring at his phone, a frown on his face.

They are both currently at the airport, having just returned from Phoenix from visiting her mother. Though Edward had spent most of his time indoors with the excuse of preparing for a paper.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked, confused, setting her bags down on the ground next to her.

"I got a call from Alice," said Edward slowly. "She wants me to come straight home. Apparently, there's a visit from a Nightshades' agent, and she wants to speak to _all_ of us. You included."

Bella was confused. She had heard of Nightshades definitely. Who hasn't? The legendary organisation that tracks down high profile criminals and 'deals' with them. But what has Nightshades got to do with the vampire world?

"Why would Nightshades want to speak to you?" she asked, confused.

"Ah right. I hadn't told you about this yet." Edward sighed. "Nightshades is in a way, kind of like the police force for our world. They rarely interfere with our affairs, and their job is just to make sure that we don't step out of line. For a Nightshades' agent to appear means that it's something big. _Real_ big." He added, a frown on his face. "Shall we go?" He asked, taking Bella's bags from her.

Bella nodded slowly.

* * *

There is currently a lot of staring going on in the Cullen residence.

The Cullen coven is currently staring between Hilda to Edward and Bella and back again. Edward is staring at Hilda with both apprehension and wariness whilst Bella is staring at Hilda with confusion. The dhampir in mention on the other hand was staring at Bella with an unidentified expression on her face.

Hilda pinched the bridge of her nose. "I was hoping that our Intel was wrong about this," she muttered. And then again, since _when_ was Nightshades' Intel ever wrong about things anyway? They have an intelligence network that puts even Scotland Yard to shame. "She's human, isn't she?" she stated more than questioned, staring at Bella.

"Yes." Carlisle admitted. He knew what is coming next. After all, he knows Nightshades' laws like the back of his hand.

"Does the Volturi know about this?" Hilda asked sharply, looking from face to face. Blood Vampires' affairs are under the jurisdiction of the Italian Blood Vampires' royals after all. She received nods for her answer. "And?"

"They kind of…gave us a condition that we agreed to." Alice said weakly. Hilda's icy attitude is making everyone in this house uneasy. She doesn't need her gift to tell that this isn't going to end well for anyone. Hilda is really furious. "We are to change Bella before her eighteenth birthday."

"That means the Volturi _knew_ that a human knows about us and our world and leave her be? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Hilda asked icily.

"It isn't Bella's fault—" Edward protested.

"Then whose fault is it? _Who_ told her?" Hilda questioned. "Was it you?" She narrowed her eyes at Edward.

"Edward didn't! Bella found out on her own!" Alice tried to help her brother. Unfortunately, it had the opposite effect instead. If possible, Hilda got even more furious.

"You're trying to tell me that some human found out about our existence on her own, and you didn't do _anything?"_ Hilda asked icily.

Carlisle could have sworn that the temperature had dropped several degrees, and the ones standing closest to Hilda – Jasper and Emmett, were trying to discretely put as much space as they could between the furious dhampir and them. No one is suicidal enough to piss off a Nightshades' agent after all.

And by the looks of things, Hilda is getting _very_ angry. And Carlisle knew from experience that it is a _very bad thing._

For one thing, Hilda Evans is probably the most apathetic Nightshades' agent that he had ever met. She rarely loses her cool _or_ her temper. And seeing as how she's Nightshades' _best_ tactician, it is no surprise. Carlisle had heard from Xatis one time that Hilda had actually spent five days hidden up in a tree waiting for her target. She had a long and thick line of patience, which for someone in her line of work, is something that is needed.

And right now, Hilda looks close to losing it.

"You know the rules. _All_ of you." Hilda looked from face to face. "All of you are told the laws of Nightshades the moment that you'd entered our world. And you know that this is our most absolute law! There is no exception to it. No ifs, ands or buts. And you are willing to risk your very own existences for the sake of a human?"

The Cullen coven flinched whilst Bella looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

Jasper was the one who answered her, the moods of everyone present nearly killing him, and the atmosphere of the current situation isn't exactly helping. "Nightshades' most absolute law is that no one in our world is to tell any human about us, and the Midnight Society," he said solemnly. "It is their most absolute law. There are no exceptions to it. Any breakers of this law must face the consequences."

"What consequences?" Bella asked, unsure if she even wanted to hear the answer to it.

Surprisingly, Rosalie was the one who answered, though a bit hesitantly. "…Death," she said. "To all those involved. The human in question…and the ones who exposed or told the humans about us. There are no exceptions to it. This is our most absolute law."

Bella's eyes widened. So that's why Rosalie was so angry back then when Edward had told her about vampires.

"I thought that you knew better, Carlisle." Hilda's eyes were almost like gimlets at this point, cold and unforgiving. "You were there when that idiotic human tried to blackmail Xatis with the information and knowledge that he has about our world. I'm sure that you still remembered what we did to him and those idiots who _told_ him about us in the first place." The look on Carlisle's face told everyone present that he did indeed remember whatever Hilda was talking about. "It is Nightshades' job to protect our secret. With _any_ means necessary. It is a dirty and thankless job, but someone has to do it. And you know when it comes to this law, what we have to do." Hilda narrowed her eyes. _"Leave no witnesses alive."_

Several things happened then.

With a loud inhumane snarl, Edward Cullen leapt at Hilda with a sudden burst of speed, appearing rather like a blur to anyone watching. In fact, Hilda had already glanced towards his direction when she had finished speaking, a strange glint in her eyes.

The rest of the Cullen coven stared at the vampire who seemed to have a death wish.

Everyone knew that to go up against a Nightshades' agent, especially a _STAR First Class_ is considered suicidal! _No one_ picks a fight with them and lives to tell the tale. They are Nightshades' top killers for a reason!

"Edward! _No!"_ Carlisle shouted, before his son would get his head blasted off for his trouble. You _don't_ pick a fight with a Nightshades! Not if you valued your life.

Hilda remained standing where she was, hands stuffed in her pockets as she glanced at Edward leaping at her. She leaned out of the way of his hands before moving so quickly that she appeared as if she had just teleported. There was the sound of a loud crack that made everyone wince upon hearing it, before there was the sound of a pained howl/grunt from Edward. Everyone then stared at seeing Hilda grasping Edward's mangled right wrist, and it doesn't take a genius to know what had just happened.

The dhampir's silvery-blue eyes were flashing dangerously, with an unknown emotion in them. "You seemed to have a death wish if you're willing to raise a hand against a STAR First Class," she hissed. "Do you value your life so little?"

Jasper took in a hiss of breath. He knew what that look in Hilda Evan's eyes are. It is difficult to remember just by looking at her, but that girl _is_ one of Nightshades' top killers. Probably even their best. Anyone who wears the uniform of the STAR unit holds the title of one of Nightshades' top agents. And that means that hurting just one of them means war against Nightshades. The Midnight Society all knew by now that Nightshades is vicious in war, with all their people being trained intensively in Black Magic and Blood Magic.

Their STAR First Class are all experts in combat. They are _soldiers for war. _Jasper would be surprised if there is one thing about combat and battle that they _didn't_ know.

Hilda moved quickly, grasping Edward Cullen by his throat, and before anyone could react, she threw him straight at Emmett Cullen easily – almost like Edward didn't weigh anything at all. Emmett caught Edward easily whilst Alice was trying to restrain a hysterical Bella.

Hilda Evans then turned to face the entire Cullen coven, one hand resting against her thigh where her gun is.

Jasper weighed the odds in his head uneasily. They easily outnumber Hilda at seven to one, but not even Jasper is stupid enough to think that numbers could overwhelm a Nightshades' agent. They are trained in all kinds of situations, and Hilda Evans is a STAR First Class. The most basic thing that every STAR agent must know is the ability to be able to handle an entire army on his or her own.

Hilda's eyes are cold, and it is that look in her eyes – the look of a _true killer,_ that stopped the Cullen coven from doing anything. If they hurt even one hair on Hilda's head, Nightshades will never stop until the entire coven is destroyed. That organisation is vicious when it comes to protecting their own. Maybe because their members had never been treated fairly before.

"I hope that you're prepared for a fight if you're willing to go against me." Hilda told Edward Cullen who looked at Hilda warily, being supported by his brother. The dhampir's eyes are cold. "And if you think that you'll win just because you have numbers on your side, I'll advise you to think again. I hunt down vampires like you for a living. I can take down an entire coven, and even an _army_ with my bare hands alone. I am a _STAR First Class._ You think I can't handle myself in combat?" She sneered. "You think that my title is for show? If you think that the Volturi are scary, then you hadn't seen anything yet. There is a reason, a _number of reasons_ why even the Volturi are wary of us. Unlike them, we Nightshades aren't as soft hearted, and we will come down hard on the ones who broke our laws. No ifs, ands or buts about it. _Nightshades don't give second chances._ There is no place in our world for traitors."

Carlisle gulped. This is very _very_ bad. He knew how powerful Hilda is. And that girl _knew_ what each of them are capable of. She had watched over them for years after all. But they knew nothing of what _she's_ capable of. If a fight broke out… Well… They'll be lucky to even remain standing. And that is if Hilda is feeling in a merciful enough mood to leave them alive. And he doubts it. Out of the ten STAR First Class in Nightshades, Hilda Evans is the most ruthless, and also the fastest to get the job done.

That is why Xatis Nightray usually sends Hilda when he wants a job done quickly and cleanly. He knows that Hilda will get it done the quickest out of all of his agents.

"No! No! No! Stop!" Bella cried out, breaking free from Alice's hold, and standing in front of Edward protectively, her arms stretched out as if that can stop Hilda from reaching Edward. "Don't hurt anyone here! They're only trying to protect me!"

"Bella, get away!" Edward snapped, but was ignored.

"If you have to hurt or kill anyone, kill me instead!" Bella stated, meeting Hilda's eyes with no fear or hesitance in her tone. This is almost like déjà vu to Alice and Edward – hearing the same words that Bella had said to Aro back in Volterra when she had tried to stop the Volturi from hurting Edward.

"Bella!" Edward and Alice protested.

"Be quiet!"

Hilda was silent for several moments, her left hand resting against her left thigh where her gun holster is. Inwardly however, she's impressed. Few people could meet her eyes without showing fear as it is, especially if that someone is a human. Her ability over illusions is no joke. She can literally turn anyone's mind to mush if she wills it.

"You are willing to go this far for a vampire? An Immortal?" Hilda questioned Bella, not moving her eyes away from Bella's scared but determined brown eyes. "An Undead? When you are a living breathing human?" Rosalie shifted uneasily at this, being protected by her own bear-like mate. "Isabella Swan, there is nothing in this world more pure and precious than being a human. Loads of us will kill just to be able to live as one. You have that, and you're willing to throw it all away?"

Bella showed no hesitance as she nodded. "Yes. I love Edward. I'll do anything for him. Kill me if you have to, not him. Just leave them alone. They didn't tell me anything about them. What I knew, I found out about it myself."

"H-Hilda, please!" Esme pleaded with the young dhampir. "There must be some way! Can't you give allowances just this once? Isn't there—"

"Quiet." Hilda ordered, but not in a rude or even authoritative tone. But still, there is just something in her voice that made everyone go quiet at once, as the entire Cullen coven plus one human stared at her with apprehension. Their fates now rest on Hilda's own words alone.

Hilda Evans stared at Bella for a very long time without saying anything until it made even Bella uneasy at having unmoving silvery-blue eyes stare at her unblinkingly. "Answer me just one question." Bella nodded slowly. "You know about the true nature of vampires. If you had been hanging around with vampires, you're bound to be familiar with it by now. And I'm sure that you've heard stories of the Midnight Society, and the battles and wars that we've had with humans over the centuries. That's why organisations like Nightshades, and even the Volturi existed. We exist to protect our own kind. We might be ruthless, but it is necessary. Because it is a cruel world that we live in. And like every organisation, we have rules to follow. Break any of them, and you have to face the consequences. If you think the Volturi is bad, then you hadn't seen anything yet. All members of the Midnight Society have to hide ourselves away from the humans. The only place where we don't have to hide is in _Sins_ – Nightshades' city within Vatican City. We do not expose ourselves to humans outside of Sins. It's a life full of deceit. And it's much worse than being human. With that in mind, are you still willing to pledge yourself to a vampire, a Blood Vampire? Are you willing to live a cursed life for eternity?"

Bella didn't hesitate in the least. "Yes."

Hilda let out a huff, and the dangerous air from earlier immediately dissipated. "Damn… You sure know how to give someone _more_ to worry about. As if I don't have enough to do already!" she complained to Carlisle who grinned sheepishly. "But well…" She glanced at a shocked looking Bella, before glancing at the rest of the Cullen coven. "I hope that you won't regret this…" She murmured. "It's not a good life."

"What is going on here?" Emmett asked, very confused.

"A test," said Hilda with a sigh. "I already knew about Isabella Swan of course. We have eyes everywhere. And it is true that it is our job to make sure that humans don't learn about us. But what you choose to do to her is your own choice." She looked from face to face. "The consequences will be yours to bear. We have nothing to do with it. Carlisle did a lot for Nightshades, and many of the people that lived within Sins. I talked with Xatis about it, and he is willing to give an exception just this once if the human who knew about us has no bad intentions. He also wanted me to test your family to see if you're ready to accept the burden and risks of having a human join your family, and become one of us later on. To see just how far you're willing to go in order to protect her."

Hilda glanced at Bella, ignoring the shocked looks from the surrounding vampires. "We get the occasional human joining our world before. Some are turned suddenly into vampires, with several reasons behind that sudden change. But none of them chose to join us because of love." She looked at Bella. "You're the first one. I've heard from Alec Volturi about what had happened in Volterra months ago."

Edward growled at the mere mention of the Volturi guard.

"And I think that we can give you the benefit of the doubt. Because I feel that a love that is so easily noticed…that isn't true love." Hilda looked from face to face. "Change her or whatever. The choice is yours. Just bear in mind that the longer that she is human and she stays with you, the more trouble that you'll be in if the High Council catches wind of this." She warned. "We can't control everything that you do, and we won't do it either. We aren't dictators. What you do is your choice. I just hope that you're indeed ready for the choice."

Hilda looked at Bella. "Eternity is harder than you think it is." She then turned towards Carlisle. "I'll see you around. There's been something bothering me about that vampire. I'm going to do some investigating."

Carlisle nodded slowly, and Hilda left the Cullen residence.

Silence fell upon the shocked Cullen coven for a long time before Rosalie hissed. "Of all the stupid things to do, Edward, you just _had_ to attack a Nightshades' agent, don't you?" The blonde vampire hissed at her brother. "You're lucky that she didn't decide to just wipe all of us out! You _know_ what it means if we hurt even _one_ of them!"

Carlisle sighed. "Son, I'm afraid that Rosalie's right. Nightshades aren't to be messed with. You are lucky that it is Hilda that you tried to attack. If it's any of the others, they would have torn you apart without a second thought. They fight back if attacked, and they're not known to hold back at all. Hilda might be the most ruthless of the lot, but she's also the most reasonable. But in the end, she's still a STAR First Class. That unit is known as Nightshades' top killers for a reason."

"I can see why they're treated like the Bogeyman." Bella muttered, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, as Emmett snickered before it turned into full blown laughter. The rest of his family snickered as well, and Bella smiled. Even Edward whose _broken hand_ is currently getting seen to by his father smiled. "But what did Hilda mean by saying that she's going to do some investigating?" She asked curiously.

Edward immediately gave a warning glance to his family, and Rosalie huffed. "Nothing that you should be worried about," she said at last. While she had warmed up to Bella a lot after she had risked her own life to save Edward's, Rosalie still isn't about to become instant best buds with her.

Jasper can only shake his head at his brother. As a soldier, he just doesn't see the sense in Edward keeping something of this importance from Bella. Wouldn't it help them if Bella _knew_ that Victoria is back? She will know _not_ to do anything stupid. But like always, that idiot brother of his is thinking with his _kind and generous heart_ instead of his _good for nothing brain._

A low growl from Edward too low to be heard by normal humans' ears told Jasper that he had heard what the empath is thinking, and isn't happy with it.

"Well, things." Alice coughed, trying to help Edward to cover up, though like Jasper, she doesn't see the sense in keeping things from Bella. But still, like the rest of her family, she respected Edward's decision. "Hilda's a STAR First Class, and they are the ones that Nightshades sends out on major missions, and also in times of war. Sort of like a last resort. And they don't get seen often. They have a reputation for being vicious in battle. No one wants to piss them off. If you do, it's considered suicidal. They aren't exactly known for being forgiving."

**XXXXXX**

"Well, Nightshades definitely can't send anyone else down here right now, and if the La Push pack goes up to Seattle right now, it'll send the public into panic." Hilda sighed, massaging her temples. "And trust me, you _don't_ want to do that. Do not give the other STAR First Class a _valid reason_ to come down here for something apart from the Seattle killings. They aren't as reasonable as me. Most of them are the type to 'attack first and ask questions later'."

Billy Black frowned as he listened to what Hilda had to say.

The dhampir had returned from Forks after two days up there, stating that she had business to attend to, and had also told them what Nightshades had told her. And he isn't happy.

"So we wait?" Jacob asked, obviously not happy either.

"No. I have a plan. But I have to call in for backup. The situation up at Seattle isn't something that just Nightshades alone could handle either." Hilda sighed. "We are definitely going to need your assistance."

Jacob smirked. "Like we need a reason to kill vampires?" he grinned.

Billy moaned. "Jacob," he groaned. Has he forgotten that Hilda is _part vampire?_ Saying something like that to your _half-vampire_ _imprint_ is _not_ improving her image of his son _at all!_

Jacob blushed. "S-Sorry."

Hilda sighed. "Old habits die hard, huh?" she mused. "Well, I should get going. Maybe I can find a hotel to bunk in or something at Forks, since it looks like I'll be here for some time. And I doubt that the Cullens would be too thrilled at housing me temporarily after what I'd pulled with them." She coughed.

"Hotel? Don't you have a place of your own here?" Billy asked in confusion. "I mean, you make stops here every few years, don't you?"

"Yes, but I never stay long enough to warrant a stay." Hilda explained. "The STAR First Class spends too much time travelling around to have a permanent residence. We usually either camp out or stay at a hotel."

Billy frowned. "Well, I won't have that," he declared, much to Hilda's surprise. "Nightshades or not, you're still a girl – a young woman. And I'm not letting a young woman spend the night sleeping in tents whilst dealing with a problem that is _ours_ to begin with." He glanced at his son. Well, if this could help Jacob in getting the love of his life, why not? Ah, young love. Billy turned his attention back to Hilda. "You can stay in our house. You can have my daughter's old room."

Silence.

"…What?" Jacob croaked a confused croak, whilst Hilda merely stared at Billy with a look that suggested that he had just lost whatever marbles that he had.

Billy Black did just say what Hilda _thought_ that he'd just said, did he?

"…I beg your pardon?"


	6. The Price for Power

**Pairings: **Jacob/Hilda. Leah/Ethan.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Price for Power**

Word spread extremely quickly—even for La Push standards.

And Jacob is getting a little tired of all the 'looks' that his pack brothers have been giving him whenever he runs into them on the reservation. And seeing as how they _live_ in the same town, and he even shares the same class as two of them, that is nearly every single time. Part of Jacob is pissed at his father for even suggesting that Hilda stays with them when he is still trying to sort his thoughts out. Another part of him—the rational part suggests that this might just be his chance to get to know his imprint better.

Jacob has no idea how his father had managed to get Hilda to agree to his 'proposition' either, as the dark haired girl had fought like anything when Billy had made that suggestion. But in the end, she had given in. Though ever since, Hilda was rarely seen, since she had been travelling between Forks, Seattle and La Push for the past several days, going out in the early morning even before anyone has woken up and only returned at night.

Jacob knew that it has something to do with the killings up at Seattle, as _that_ is the reason why Nightshades had even sent Hilda down to La Push in the first place. He knew that his pack brothers have taken to Hilda, even though they have only met and spoken to her briefly during the times that she was here. Emily had taken to Hilda as well, and Jacob knew that Emily likes Hilda, since in her words, 'there isn't enough females to keep her company', something that he knew amuses Sam greatly.

Thus, everyone was wary when Hilda returned to La Push one Thursday evening in a very bad mood, looking ready to kill.

The La Push pack was as usual goofing off at the beach when Hilda had returned to La Push on her motorbike like she did every evening thus far. The only difference this time being that the normally apathetic and calm dhampir now looks extremely pissed off and looks ready to kill, arguing with someone on the other end of the line on her cellphone, stopping her motorbike.

Unlike his pack brothers who seemed to have no definition of the word 'privacy', Jacob tried hard _not_ to listen in onto the phone conversation. But seeing as how wolves' senses are pretty enhanced, it is of little use. And Hilda isn't exactly bothering to keep her voice down.

"And what the hell do you mean by 'he can't come to the phone'?" Hilda demanded, a red tick nearly visible on her head. Jacob winced at that. Uh oh. Hilda is cussing. Not a good sign. Hilda took several deep breaths, rubbing her temples with one hand, the other hand gripping tightly onto her cellphone that looked close to being crushed to pieces in her hand. "Look _Gianna—"_ Hilda almost hissed out that name with venom. "Stop trying to feed me that crap about them being out. There is no way in Hell that all three of them would be out at the same time, if they even _were_ out in the first place! I want to speak with one of them. And if they are not available, then one of the Guard then." She pauses, and her eye twitched dangerously. Her grip on her phone tightened. _"What the hell do you mean 'do I have an appointment'? _I bloody don't _need_ one!"

Jacob nearly winced at the almost feral growl from Hilda. Uh oh. Whoever it is that is on the other side of the line—he or she must either be very brave or very suicidal to piss _Hilda Evans_ of all people off.

Hilda had spent a lot of her free time—whatever free time that she had at least—with either Emily or Billy. She never spoke much about herself, but whatever that she did mention about herself is enough for Jacob to put together the pieces that amongst the ten STAR First Class in Nightshades, Hilda is the most ruthless amongst them.

Thinking back on it, Jacob thinks that the life that Hilda had led seems almost…lonely and sad. Everything about her life revolves around work, work and more work. She never had a chance to live life the way that she wants to. Even from the first time when he'd first met her, he always did feel that Hilda seems almost…lost in a way. Like she'd already forgotten what it means to just live.

Hilda looked ready to pop a vein as she listened to what this 'Gianna' had to say on the other end of the line. If 'Gianna' is before her right now, Jacob is pretty sure that Hilda would probably have killed her on the spot.

After all, it is considered _suicidal_ to piss off a Nightshades' operative. Even the regular humans from the 'normal world' know this.

An almost feral growl could almost be heard from Hilda. "Are you getting them to the phone or not?" she demanded. Her left eye twitched dangerously when she heard the response. _"Why_ do I need to speak to them? It's really none of your goddamn—" And Hilda lets out a string of curses in Italian.

Jacob is suddenly very thankful that he doesn't understand a word of Italian, since he is pretty sure that none of what Hilda is saying right now is very polite. Beside him, Quil who is staring at Hilda with wide eyes nudged Jacob in the side.

"And here I thought that Leah is scary when mad," he whispered. "Looks like she's far scarier. I can never understand women."

"It's about a case that I'm currently investigating." Hilda gritted out through tightly gritted teeth, clutching so tightly onto her phone that Jacob thought that she might just be a second away from throwing the phone at someone. She pauses as she listened to what 'Gianna' has to say, and the twitch in Hilda's eye grew worse. _"Is this your first time dealing with Nightshades?"_ Her voice sounded dangerous. "You _know_ that I can't tell you anything regarding our cases, and no, it's _not_ a formal questioning routine, damn it!" Hilda looked very annoyed at this point. Her eye twitched even further as she listened to what 'Gianna' has to say. Hilda took in several deep breaths to calm herself down. "Gianna, I am just one step away from taking the earliest flight back to Italy and _rip your head off your shoulders!" _She growled menacingly. Whatever that 'Gianna' has to say only serves its purpose in pissing Hilda off further. "It's not— Look, do I need to come up there myself?" She demanded. Gianna's reply almost made Hilda pop a blood vessel. _"Don't bother?_ What in the name of Lilith are you—" Hilda's eyes are almost like daggers at this point. "You know what? Forget it!"

Hilda hung up the call promptly and glared at her phone like it's the one responsible for her bad mood.

This is beyond ridiculous, and Hilda had seen lots of things in her life! How the hell can't a _Nightshades' agent_ get a call through to the _Volturi?_ As a STAR First Class, she is one of the ten agents that could deal directly with the three Volturi leaders without having to go through Xatis, the head of Nightshades. And she'd spoken to Aro five times before during the past century when she is chasing a lead that often has to do with one of _his_ kind—and she hadn't even been using her status as a STAR First Class. The moment that she says 'Nightshades', the _human receptionist_ of the Volturi would promptly put her through to the three Volturi leaders.

Something stinks here, and Hilda isn't talking about the food.

Xatis didn't want Hilda to talk to the Volturi about the Seattle killings, but she has to know just what the hell they're doing—or rather, _not_ doing in this case. She hasn't been this pissed off in nearly a century.

Finally, Hilda picks up her phone once more and started dialing a number. Three rings later, the call was picked up. "Rigel? It's me," she spoke crisply into her phone. "Look, I need you to do me a favour. I need you to go down to Volterra for me and find out what the _hell_ is going on there." She paused as she listened to what Rigel has to say. "…What? _No!_ Are you _crazy?" _Hilda's eyes widened. She almost groaned. "Find Felix and Demetri once you're there. They both owed me several large favours—even _before_ they became part of the Guard. Tell them that I'm calling in one of those favours. Tell them that Hilda sent you. They'll tell you what you want to know. Once you've heard from them, let me know. I need that information _immediately._ Also one more thing: don't let the three leaders knows about this, particularly Aro." Hilda was silent for several moments as she listened to what Rigel has to say about this. "…Yeah. It has something to do with what I'm currently investigating. No Rigel. Don't tell Xatis about this. I can handle it. And I don't think that I need to tell you that you need to use that technique on them both to make sure Aro can't find out from their minds that you've spoken to them. Yes, I know. It's the Seattle killings. Something's a bit off. Something stinks. And I think it has to do with them this time." Hilda frowned. "Yeah. Thanks Rigel."

Hilda ended the call, and glanced towards the wolves' direction, all who looked extremely confused. And no wonder. After all, they can barely make heads or tails of the entire conversation.

"Jacob, is your father at your house?" Hilda asked the confused male amongst their midst who nodded dumbly. "Good." She sighed, kicking her bike in gear once more. "I need to talk to him."

**XXXXXX**

She dreamt about her past again.

For some time now, she had been dreaming of her past a lot. Even amongst their circle, she is considered young—still considered a child in their standards. And yet, she is one of Nightshades' best agents. The war back then had seen to that.

"_Any questions?" The hooded faces of the High Council faced her, yet she is unfazed._

"_Yes. Just one. Why me?" she asked, facing them without fear._

Even when she was a student, she had seen more wars and battles than she had ever wanted to see. So much so that after the war had ended, and she had wandered the world for a hundred years after her graduation, she had seen more battlefields than she had ever wanted to, and grew a hatred for war.

War…

It is part of them, and what they represent. Yet it makes no difference whatsoever. In a war, who cares who started what? In the end, the ones that suffer the most aren't the dead that sacrificed themselves for the war. It is the living that got left behind.

They get all kinds in war. All kinds of battles. All kinds of deaths.

"_This isn't right." Luna shook her head. "Andre wouldn't want this! Morgan!"_

Maybe that's why…

When she was given the chance to take the exams for STAR unit straight after graduation, she had agreed immediately. The test had been difficult, but she had made it through.

"_You made it." Ethan Nightray told her with a smile, holding out a black velvet cushion on which rests a silver handgun with a silver elaborate ring resting next to it. "Welcome to STAR, Hilda Evans."_

**XXXXXX**

Jacob handed Hilda the spanner silently, watching her work on her bike.

The two are currently in the garage, and have been since early morning. When Jacob found out that Hilda wants to 'modify' and fix up her bike a little, he had volunteered to help her, volunteering his services as a mechanic. Though when he realised that Hilda knows her way around a garage and knows how to modify her bike, he is content enough to just watch her work.

"Can't sleep last night?" Jacob asked at last, initiating some conversation, setting to work on fixing _his_ own bike. From where Hilda is seated on some boxes, changing the worn tires of her bike, she looked over her shoulder. "I heard you tossing about from my room. Bad dream?"

"Dreams of the past," was Hilda's reply. "These things happen from time to time, so don't worry." She added, seeing Jacob's look. "It is an occupational hazard. Especially when you're one of the ten STAR First Class in Nightshades – Nightshades' best weapons and killers." Hilda slipped with the tool that she's using, cutting her finger in the process. "We have to learn how to deal with all the deaths and killings that comes with the job. Because among all the agents of Nightshades, it is the STAR First Class who has to deal with more deaths than any other. We are always the ones sent out to the frontlines during war, and even the ones sent out to curb an army – like now. As a result, we got our names placed first on the shit list of several of our enemies. Thus, we have to look over our shoulders all the time. Have to be on guard 24/7. We can't let down our guard for even a single moment. We learnt that during the last war that nearly all of us were involved in. We learnt to never show mercy to the enemy. Never show our backs to the enemy. A war that is so horrible and terrible that this world as you knew it was nearly destroyed."

"War huh?" Jacob muttered. "I heard about it from Pops."

"We fought because there are people that we wish to protect. But by the time the war ended, we lost more than we gained." Hilda murmured. Jacob has no idea if she is speaking to him or just speaking out loud. "If 'like' is the beginning, 'hate' is the end. Relationships are pretty simple." Her eyes looked as if she is somewhere far away. "Every war has a price. But many people don't understand that. They don't understand that you can't reclaim what is already spent."

Jacob was silent. He can't say that he understands what Hilda is going through. Every Nightshades agent went through war, battles and numerous fights. He has never been through a war. Battles, he has been through. Numerous ones, in fact, when he was hunting down vampires. But a war… He has never seen one. But unlike him, Hilda has. She has probably seen and stepped on way too many battlefields to count until it had practically numbed her to all feeling and emotion.

"Have you regretted your choice?" Jacob asked slowly. "Of being in Nightshades, I mean."

"No," said Hilda at once. "Part humans like myself don't belong anywhere. We do not exist. Nightshades is the only place where we have a home." She paused in her work, looking over her shoulder at Jacob. "I've made lots of decisions over the years. But throughout all these, I've never made a decision where I've regretted it. The same as the war. The same as when I decided to join the militia after graduation. I made my choice. I do not regret it. But there are times when I wished I had made it a little differently.

"What is the war from back then?" Jacob asked. "A…human one?"

"Not quite. A war waged in the mythical world. Among people like ourselves." Hilda glanced at Jacob. "A war so terrible and horrible that it almost tore this world apart. We were lucky it didn't. So lucky." Hilda looked at her feet. "I was still a student when the war reached its peak, and along with a few others, I was sent to Britain to assist in that war. Maybe it would have been better if we had never gone. The last war… It changed all of us. Maybe even the soul of the world. And it is because of that war that all of us – the ones living in the mythical world ends up having to hide our true selves." Hilda's eyes grew dark. "I'm tired. I'm tired of all the dreams and all the 'what ifs'. Maybe…talking about it once in awhile might be good for a change." She looked at Jacob. "That war took lots of things from us. Many of our friends died. Ida. Helen. Andre. Morgan. Even Eri. Too many of them. And in the end, for what? What did they die for? What did they sacrifice for when those ungrateful bastards spit on their sacrifice?" Hilda chuckled darkly. "I wonder… Why do people even live?"

Jacob said nothing to that.

"…The price for power." Jacob blinked as Hilda looked at him as she said that. "We paid a high price for it. Too high. The war changed all of us. Even changed the way that we look at the world. And sometimes, I do wonder… If it is even a good thing. The war from a hundred years back. The war that nearly drove all of us to the point of extinction. When all of us realised just how cruel that this world could be. You want to know more about Nightshades. I'll tell you." Hilda's eyes were almost like gimlets at this point of time. "I'll tell you. About the war, about Nightshades, and just how we became as known as we are now." Hilda's eyes were cold. "The war…that succeeded in changing all of us into the monsters that you now knows as Nightshades."


	7. The Shadow of the Night

**Pairings: **Jacob/Hilda. Leah/Ethan.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Shadow of the Night**

There was silence for several moments in the garage as Jacob silently contemplated Hilda's last words. The war that had succeeded in changing all of them into the monsters that they now know as Nightshades? _What?_

Whatever did she mean by that?

"What…do you mean?" Jacob asked with confusion, unable to wrap his head around Hilda's words. Even right from the very beginning, half of the stuff that she sometimes said—if she ever opens her mouth, that is—are hard to understand.

Hilda sighed, stopping her work on her bike and turned over her shoulder to look at Jacob. "Before that, you might as well ask the rest of your pack to come in," she said, annoyed, and Jacob blinked in confusion. "They've been standing at the door for the past hour." She then turned and glared at the garage door as one by one, the rest of the wolf pack filed sheepishly in. Jacob almost blanched when he saw that _Leah_ and even _Sam_ were amongst them.

Sam had a look on his face that stated as if he had been trying to stop the rest of the pack, but Jacob wasn't fooled, as he knew that Sam was just as interested in Hilda like the rest of them, if not more, because she is a Nightshades' agent. Leah, who knows, but it could just be some female thing.

"Sorry. I tried to stop them." Sam apologized as the pack sat on whatever that they could find – be it empty crates, some spare tires, and even the few toolboxes that were lying around. Seth and the other two youngest wolves – Collin and Brady sat on the dusty floor instead.

Hilda sighed. "I have no idea if it is some wolf thing that you have going on here, but do all werewolves and shape shifters like yourselves make it a point to stalk people whom they are interested in all over the place?" she accused, pointing the spanner in her hand at a startled Sam. "Xaline did the same to Leafa when we were still in school even _before telling her that they were mates_ before staking a claim on her."

Jacob was confused, along with every other. "…What?"

Hilda spared Jacob a glance as she went back to her work on her bike. "Xaline is one of my classmates from the Academy. We were in school together at Nightshades. He's a werewolf. A true were – the kind that only transforms during the full moon," she explained.

"Oh." Jacob muttered.

"Hilda, were you in Nightshades right from the beginning?" Seth asked curiously.

There were groans, and a smack on Seth's head from his sister.

Hilda glanced at them. "…No," she said. "At least, not in the way that you're thinking. I was found by them when I was about five." She was silent for a moment, trying to recall the few foggy childhood memories that she had before her days with Nightshades. "My father is a True Blood – a noble vampire, whilst my mother is a human. People like myself – those with part creature blood are called Half Bloods. There are very few of us in existence now, and some even call us cursed. It is Nightshades' law that anyone with creature blood in their veins hereby has a claim on them by Nightshades. It is necessary – because they have to teach us how to keep our powers and abilities under control. It was the same case for me. Though of course, I don't even know that I'm part human then myself." She tightened the bolts on her bike before dumping the spanner in the opened toolbox opened by her foot, turning around to face the rest of the curious La Push pack. "My parents died when I was a baby. They died fighting a war that had plagued the wizarding community of Britain. I was sent to live with my mother's sister and her husband. For lack of a better word, they're…not very nice people."

Jacob saw red then, with his wolf almost coming to the surface. He isn't stupid, and he knew what Hilda is implying.

"Jacob." Sam placed a warning hand on his arm. "Nightshades took you with them after that?" The Alpha asked Hilda quickly, in an attempt to distract Jacob.

Hilda nodded. "When I was about five. I didn't attend the Academy until I was eleven, but I did sit in on several of their classes, and many of their students and the professors taught me a bit here and there. Even the head of Nightshades taught me some stuff, not only combat skills, but also things like how to read and write, how to use a sword, how to fight bare handed, how to control my magic, even how to hunt. Thus, when it finally came time for me to attend the Academy, I was a little ahead of most of my peers. It was when I officially enrolled into the Academy when I made my first friends. Before that, I was…alone for most of my life."

"What's the education system like?" Embry asked curiously. "Nightshades _is _rather secretive, and one even has to have an invitation before they're even allowed to attend Nightshades."

"All students who enrolled in the Nightshades Academy are trained by them to be soldiers." Hilda has a small smile on her face at that. "Most of us do join the militia straight after graduation, but there are always a few who don't. We have seven years of education in the Nightshades Academy. And after that, should we wish to join the militia, we have to go through a six month term of training in the Nightshades Militia where they taught us the most important thing." Her eyes are like gimlets at this point in time. "How _not_ to freak out once we performed our first kill, or our first genocide."

Everyone took in a sharp intake of breath. Everyone knew that Nightshades can be cruel at times, and that cruelty is necessary when they are responsible to guard the secret of their world. But no one had really imagined what their agents have to really do in order to guard that secret.

"When you get into Nightshades, we have a mentor attached to us for the first three years." Hilda explained. "That mentor is responsible for our well-being in the Academy, as after our third year, we are then free bait for the rest of the school. _Survival of the fittest_ is the Academy's motto. We were taught to _survive._ Those that can't generally disappear after the third year. When I got into Nightshades, my mentor is Ethan Nightray, who later became my partner in the militia after graduation. All Nightshades' agents work in pairs, though you do get the occasional agent who work solo." She added. "In Nightshades, the students always tend to form cliques and little groups of their own that still stayed strong even after graduation. We form a closely-knit group, never allowing outsiders in. We protect our own. Thus, I was just like everyone in there. There's nothing really special about how I entered Nightshades. It was just pure luck that a professor from Nightshades stumbled upon me when I was five, or I might have stayed longer at my relatives until I was eleven. But when I was about sixteen…all of us were dragged into the war that had plagued Wizarding Britain for years. It was a war…that had changed all of us."

"So… What happened during that war?" Leah was the only one brave enough to ask, despite the dark tone in Hilda's voice. "It ended, right?"

"Yeah. But at a high cost." A dark look appeared on Hilda's face, and her dark blue eyes seemed to darken even further. She said nothing for several moments, just glaring at a spot near her feet, and no one had the guts to ask even further. "…It was all my fault." She said at last. "All of it. I killed them."

"Eh?" Quil blinked in confusion.

"What happened?" Jacob asked with confusion, not understanding just why Hilda had said such a thing.

"To understand it, I have to start from the very beginning – when we were still students at Nightshades." Hilda said slowly. "I enrolled as a first year in Nightshades Academy in April. Nightshades is located in Italy itself – the birthplace of magic. Our headquarters in particular was located in _Sin City – _a small city deep within the depths of Vatican City. Our Academy on the other hand was hidden. I can't tell you where it is, as all of Nightshades were sworn to secrecy about the location. The war that all of us were dragged in… It changed us. Half of those sent to Britain didn't make it back alive. And soon, the war spilled over to other countries – Italy, America, France, and many others. Thus, upon graduation, all of us were thrown straight into a war. Many of us were sent straight into a battle half trained. It is a miracle in itself that we even managed to make it through that war alive. But sometimes, people don't understand that you can't reclaim what is already spent." Hilda whispered.

Sam understood this better than the rest of his pack. People die. But they leave something behind. Leftover essence. Something a little more than a memory. People do die, but they never die in the hearts of those who have known them.

"I've done many things in the name of Nightshades. But I made my choice. I do not regret it." Hilda murmured, and Jacob had a feeling that she is saying that to him in particular – in answer to his question from earlier. "I've never regretted any decision that I've made before, and I never will. I made each one, believing that it is the best one that I could make at that time, and I've never looked back. We learned many things during that war. Also lost many things. And soon, I start to realise that if one wants to play God, sooner or later, they'll have to face the Devil."

Hilda glanced at Jacob. "It had happened during the war," she told him. "One of our friends had been dying." Jacob blinked in understanding. "He was the first amongst us to go. And I suppose, that had been when all of us have realised just how tiny and insignificant that we were. We…are nothing special. Like everything in this world, we live, then we die. Such is the cycle of life. We live longer than humans, but even so, we will still die. And when we do, we embrace Death itself. There is one thing that all things living fear until we stand next to Him. He will seem like a long lost friend, but at the same time, you know that He never left your side from the very beginning. And His name is Death."

Hilda let out a sigh, running her fingers through her hair. "From the very beginning, Nightshades trained us to be soldiers. They trained us to fight in a war. Sadness and hatred. Loss and betrayal. Those are things that come in a war. Things that you won't truly understand unless you were there as well. There at the war. All of us made some choices. Not all of it good. And all of us suffered for the choices that we've made. All of us… We paid the price for war. War is a terrible thing. It brings death to both sides. It also brings sadness and hatred. I've been through countless battles and countless wars. And pretty soon, I got very tired of it. When the war had finally ended, more than half of my friends were six feet deep into the ground. And those of us who'd survived had nothing to show for it. We just survived. We were the _survivors._ That's all. It's not that we're talented or stronger than those who didn't. In a war, the ones who truly suffered are those who were left behind. I learnt that the hard way. And yet… Why do people even live? It's been nearly a hundred years, and yet, I still ask myself that. And I am no closer to finding that answer."

"That's just…so sad." Seth said, not knowing just what to say in this somber mood.

"In a way, I guess so." Hilda murmured. "Probably, I've been in so many wars and battles that it had all but numbed me by now. You have never seen war, and I hope you never will." She looked from face to face. "I've been on more battlefields that I had ever wanted to, and soon grew sick of war. War brings nothing but more pain and suffering, and more hatred than you ever know what to do with. _That_ is war. And with time, this might just be what you have to deal with."

Hilda was silent for a moment; her memories of the war over a century ago flooding her head, almost like that of a movie being played on fast forward.

"_That's right! It's those eyes! Those eyes are irresistible! You don't feel anything!"_

"_Are you afraid?"_

"_Tell me, Hilda. Do you have anything that you wish to protect?"_

"_You are of Nightshades, Hilda. And we protect our own."_

"_It's not your fault."_

"_That girl is a dhampir – half human and half vampire. Neither of each, and yet stronger than both! She's probably the last of her kind – the last remaining dhampir! Have you never wondered why the Half Bloods are so revered and sought after? The power of the Half Bloods has no boundaries! As a result, they possesses several powerful abilities and talents that the Full Bloods could only dream of!"_

"_I…am Nightshades… And I bow to no one!"_

She remembered her final task before she was enlisted into the STAR Unit of Nightshades – Nightshades' best killers, and also their best unit. The final task had been a difficult one – one that many before her have failed. They have to face their own inner demons. Hilda ended up facing a Renegade for hers – a type of mind demon that targets a person's darkest inner thoughts and feelings – those that they kept hidden.

"_Why should I suffer because of the arrogance of the humans? Those are your true feelings, isn't it? Just let the world burn! We've done enough! We've suffered enough!"_

"_No… That's not it…!"_

"_No! Hilda! Don't say it!"_

"_You're not me! There's no way you're me!"_

"_I said get up. If you're really me, then you won't go down just from a punch like that. I don't go down that easily. I don't die that easily. Get up."_

"…_Hilda?"_

"_What you're saying are all true. Those are indeed the hidden feelings that I have. I just didn't feel that it's fair. It's not fair. It's always the Half Bloods and the people of the Midnight Society who have to suffer like we did. Why should we suffer because of the arrogance of the wizarding folk? I didn't find it fair. And then the war robbed us of nearly everything. And yet the wizarding community has the guts to blame us for the war, even though so many of our friends have died. It's just…not fair. But… I get it now. I just knew it all along. I was…never the hero. I was just part of the team. That's all there is to it. I am you. And you are me. That's all there is to it."_

Hilda stiffened. "I…am Nightshades," she repeated to herself, barely aware of the confused and bewildered looks that the La Push pack passed to each other over her head. "I…_am Nightshades."_ She repeated like a mantra, almost as if trying to convince herself of this fact.

…_What am I doing…?_

_I…don't know anymore…_

_Just…who am I?_

_Someone…_

Hilda covered her ears.

…_Help me…_

**XXXXXX**

"_Flight XQ030 en route to New York is now ready for departure. Passengers, please go to the gate."_

Luna Lovegood turned around from where she is waiting near the departure hall of Ireland's airport, spotting a dark haired and handsome teenage boy heading towards her, a black duffel bag hanging by one strap from his shoulder. She smiled and nodded to him as he reached where she was standing, both of them ignoring the wary and curious looks sent their way by the surrounding people.

Both of them have long been accustomed to those looks whenever they took the airplane at the airport, and not their private jet. All STAR First Class have their own private jets – one assigned to each pair, especially since they tend to fly all over the world for assignments and missions.

And since both Luna and Neville Longbottom are currently wearing their black Nightshades' coats, they stood out like a sore thumb.

Like with all of their friends and comrades, the war from over a century ago had changed them. Luna is no longer the ditzy and dreamy teen that she had been when she is a student, and Neville is no longer the shy and timid teen that he had been when he is a Nightshades' student. Their Academy days had helped them out of their shells by the time that they were in their fourth year, but the war had changed them for good, like with all of their friends.

"I've sent the report to Xatis." Neville told Luna as they both made their way towards the departure fate for their flight to New York. "We can go and assist Hilda now, since the Seattle killings isn't something that just one person could handle, even for someone like Hilda. Xatis said that he'd send Ethan over immediately once he's done with his own assignment down at Wales."

"Well, mission set aside, I'm more concerned about Hils." Luna interrupted. "None of us have seen her for nearly thirty years, except for the rare occasion when she actually turns up for the Samhain Night celebrations at Sin. She just took on every mission that she could. She's going to burn herself out at this rate."

"Furthermore, I'm more worried about _that organization_ setting their sights on Hilda." Neville lowered his voice even as they both flashed their Nightshades' passes at the officer standing at the departure gate, and was granted entrance. "No one has seen hide nor hair of them for nearly fifty years, and we've been searching for them _everywhere. _And with everything that has been happening in America of late…" He trailed off. "I have a bad feeling about this." He admitted.

Luna frowned. "Me too, Nev. Me too."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the super late update. In my defense, I have been busy of late, and barely even have time to SLEEP! I'll probably have time to update some of my other stories in about another month or so when my school holidays begin. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_

**_Upcoming Stories:_**

_Twilight Moon_

When Carlisle asked for Alistair to stand as witness in front of the Volturi, he didn't expect for his old friend to bring his one and only child - one Hilda Evans. No one in the least expect for this vamp to possess gifts that Aro would do anything for, and neither did anyone realise that a certain patriot would have his eye on her. GarrettxFem!Harry


	8. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Author's Note:**

All right. I've been getting of complaints about this story of late, and I seriously have no idea how to take all the different comments coming my way. On one hand, when I'd first started writing, I often had complaints that readers are not…reminded of the finer details of the story. On the other hand, now, majority of the readers are complaining that I have a tendency to repeat myself, and I honestly have no idea how I'm going to take this story with all kinds of comments coming my way.

Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you even bothered to review, commenting on the flaws of the story. But now, as I have no idea how I'm going to take this story with numerous comments of all kinds coming my way, I have a few questions myself. Exactly how do you want me writing this story, and do you want me to go into more flashbacks or more current time? Since some of you don't like flashback scenes all that much, and some of you prefer the other.


	9. To Be Free

**Pairings: **Jacob/Hilda. Leah/Ethan.

**Warnings:** AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Eight: To Be Free**

Hilda Evans was waiting for Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom the moment that they have alighted from the plane at the airport. Because the three were in their Nightshades' coats, they received several turned heads and bewildered looks.

While Nightshades is relatively well known in both worlds, one rarely sees their members walking about freely. Their name (Nightshades) isn't just for show after all. Their agents operate from the shadows, particularly the STAR unit.

"Ethan's held down at Wales." Neville was the first to initiate conversation with his best friend as they headed towards a desolate area where they could unshrink their automobiles without inviting unwanted attention.

All STAR agents – the First Class especially, always have their automobiles with them (usually a motorbike and a car). But as they often have to travel all over the world, they tend to keep them shrunk until they need to use them. The automobiles of all Nightshades' agents have a shrinking and unshrinking feature placed in them after all, after being 'sopped up' by the mechanics and technicians of Nightshades.

"Yeah, I know. Xatis told me." Hilda responded. "He said that he'd send Ethan down as soon as he's done at Wales." She frowned slightly. "Something about an out-of-control werewolf down there."

"Xatis would have sent Xaline and Selene. But they're both still tied down South." Luna told Hilda. "Ethan actually contacted us before we'd both left Ireland." She gestured towards Neville and herself. "He says that he will try to finish up as soon as possible. He also told us to tell you not to be reckless." She smiled in amusement at the slight twitch of Hilda's brow. "You got to admit, Hils, you kind of got a reputation for being reckless whilst on the job."

Hilda didn't bother with a response, and Neville hid a smile behind his hand. Hilda's recklessness whilst on the job is legendary amongst the Doctors of Nightshades. She had never really gotten hurt enough to warrant a hospital stay though. After all, she had some medic skills. All the STAR First Class are required to be competent enough at healing after all. That is one of the main requirements for even getting into the STAR unit.

"How much did Xatis tell you of the situation at Seattle?" Hilda asked Neville and Luna as they left the airport.

"Enough for us to know that the situation down at Seattle is getting dire. And if this is about a vampire mate out for revenge, this battle is not going to be pretty. And this mission isn't going to be easy." Neville said seriously. "After all, how many times have we dealt with vengeful mates seeking revenge for their other half?"

Luna sighed. "Loads," she muttered.

"It's a marvel that Xatis is even willing to allow some of the other First Class down here to assist me." Hilda responded. "We're currently all up to our necks in work as it is. Last that I heard, Zephyr and Sibyl are somewhere in Egypt, tending to some problem that has to do with a Chimera. And from what I'd heard from Sibyl two weeks ago, she told me that Zephyr almost got roasted alive. And Selene mentioned awhile back that she'd asked for backup from Fee and Keena. Apparently, the Blood Vampire armies down there are giving them more trouble than they'd originally anticipated."

The ten STAR First Class agents all form a tightly knit group, and thus, they often stayed in contact with each other, even if they haven't been able to see each other for _months._

"Tell me about it." Neville sighed. "The moment that we're done with one mission, we're sent on another! I hadn't been back to Italy in _months!"_

Luna sighed. "As soon as this is all over, I'm going to petition Xatis for paid vacation for both Nev and myself," she grumbled. "We're been pretty much impersonating ping-pong balls for the past year. Before Ireland, we were actually in France. And before that was Norway. And then the one before was in Bombay."

"Tell me about it." Hilda sighed. "The werewolf clans have been giving us some serious problems of late. Particularly the ones in Great Britain. And with the several idiotic laws placed down by the idiotic Ministry there, I'm not surprised. I don't blame them for wanting to rebel."

Neville and Luna exchanged looks. Great Britain is a taboo topic for them, particularly for Hilda. No one wants to remember the war that was waged there over a century ago that had basically killed half their friends.

"So anyway, out of the ten First Class, we're all that Xatis could spare at present to handle this threat at Seattle." Neville interrupted before the conversation could steer into awkward waters.

"Well, we'll manage. We've handled worse than this in the past with lesser odds of actually succeeding." Hilda sighed. "Anyway, how's your job at Ireland? I heard that some Siren has been creating quite a storm down there…literally."

And it's true. Ireland had been all over the papers for months now, or at least, a certain tourist town is. The strange storms and typhoons that have been occurring there had even weather forecasters baffled, as they could never explain the reason why the heavens seem particularly pissed.

"Oh. That." Neville and Luna both exchanged exasperated looks as they recalled that disastrous mission. "Apparently, the problem really started when the guy in charge – the mayor, started some tourist attraction, and visitors then started throwing 'offerings' into the Siren's pond." Neville explained. "Of course she wasn't happy. Who would? Anyway, it's all been sorted out, and I told the mayor that if he keeps this up, then the next time, I will just sit back and watch the Siren slaughter them, and I won't lift even a single finger to help."

Ireland is one of the few nations in the world, alongside Norway and Egypt, that actually still believes in the supernatural and stuff like vampires, elves, witches and werewolves. Hence, several of the natives of those nations are actually 'in the know' about Nightshades' true agenda, particularly the few towns that have creatures like Sirens, Banshees, Chimeras and Medusas inhabiting their waters or their lands. As long as those creatures do not disrupt the lives and the peace of the humans and vice versa, Nightshades pretty much allows them free reign.

As they passed by a boutique in Seattle, all three stiffened when they felt tiny prickles at the back of their necks. One doesn't survive as long as they did in Nightshades and as a STAR First Class without relying on their senses and instincts.

They were being followed.

Hilda glanced at the glass window of the boutique that they have just passed by only to see a dark figure following them, trying but failing to be inconspicuous. Even an idiot can tell who or what this man is, particularly with the ridiculous arsenal of clothes that he had on, trying to blend into 'normal' Muggle society.

_A wizard._

Hilda narrowed her eyes and quickened her pace slightly. She doesn't have to say anything; Neville and Luna fell into line by her sides. That had been protocol ever since the war. If they feel like they were being followed, don't look back and don't stop.

Instead, Hilda led the way around a corner and entered a deserted alleyway that she had been planning to use to allow Neville and Luna to unshrink their automobiles. All three then blended into the shadows quickly – a skill that they have picked up during STAR training after their term at the Academy, and which doesn't require the use of magic, just really good camouflage skills.

Resting her hand against her left thigh where her gun is resting against, Hilda narrowed her eyes as she then both saw and heard their pursuer step into the alley. Said pursuer stopped abruptly in his tracks when he saw that the alley was 'empty'. Swearing to himself, he pulled out his wand.

As one, Hilda, Luna and Neville then stepped out of the shadows, all with one hand on their weapons; Hilda with her gun, Neville with his dagger and Luna with her crossbow.

"You know, you'll make a crappy spy if you suck this much at following someone and trying to blend in. And you seriously think that you can creep up on a STAR First Class, and not to mention _three_ of them at once?" Neville questioned incredulously.

"Who are you?" Hilda demanded, half slipping her gun out of the holster. "Why are you following us?" Luna said nothing but got ready to slip her crossbow out of the belt holster on her back at a moment's notice.

The man – the _wizard,_ hesitated for a moment before he took one step forward. And the moment that he did, Luna let loose an arrow that struck the concrete just by his foot. The normally impassive elf's face was stone cold and grim, the crossbow that had been hanging on her back a few moments earlier now in her hands.

"Take one more step forward, and the next one won't miss." Luna warned. "Answer the question. Who are you? What do you want?"

Hilda frowned just then and took a sniff of the air. She might be half vampire, but she still had the senses of one. And as such, her senses tend to be a tad bit stronger than Neville and Luna's when it comes to this. The dark haired dhampir hissed when she recognised the scent.

"_You!"_ Hilda hissed in pure fury. "Sirius Black!"

"What?"

Both Luna and Neville turned their attention back towards the man, disgust and scorn visible on their faces. All three Nightshades agents then narrowed their eyes. All members of the Midnight Society have sharper than normal senses, as compared to the humans. Hence, they can see in the dark better than most humans.

All three instantly recognised the man in front of them.

Wizards and witches can live up to two hundred years at least, thanks to the magic flowing through their veins. This man standing in front of them might be well over a century old by now, but he still look like he's in his late thirties.

Like most of Nightshades, Luna and Neville didn't like the wizards and witches – those from Great Britain particularly because of the last war, and how much that nation had despised non-humans and part-humans. The Nightshades Law was established _because_ of them and those ridiculous laws. But for Hilda, the reason why she had detested all witches and wizards that have came from Great Britain is more personal than anything.

Much of the same reason why she detested the man standing in front of her right now.

Amongst all of Hilda's friends, Luna, Neville and Ethan Nightray are the only ones who knew her history. And even then, it took Ethan a lot of convincing over a century ago before they've headed to Great Britain to help with the war before Hilda is willing to spill her life story.

Hilda's parents have both died during the first war – with her father being a True Blood vampire, with her mother being a particularly powerful witch. Hence, with their deaths, she was left orphaned. And according to magical law, rights of guardianship should be awarded to whomever her parents had named godparent.

And said godparent happened to be Sirius Black.

Upon hearing of his best friends' demise, did the man even think of his first priority as his then fifteen month old goddaughter? No, he did not. The first thing that he did then is to go after a fucking murderer, and get himself framed for the murder of thirteen Muggles and the supposed murder of a wizard, and thus got himself locked up in the wizard prison for nearly _thirteen years._

And even then, he only managed to get himself released only because his then only surviving best friend came across a newspaper clipping featuring a wizard family with a _pet rat._ The very same Animagus form of the wizard that Sirius Black had supposedly murdered.

And so upon Sirius Black's release, his first thought should be his goddaughter, right? And that he should be taking care of her, right?

Wrong!

Upon getting the full story from one Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin that his goddaughter isn't as human as he thinks that she is (which meant that his deceased best friend isn't human as well), and that she is a current student in Nightshades Academy, he was _horrified._ And after spending a few days in denial land, he then went straight to Britain's Ministry of Magic to have his status as godfather revoked.

Hilda had been thirteen then, and a Third Year in Nightshades Academy when she had gotten the notion from the Italian Minister of Magic, who in turn, had received the missive from Great Britain's Ministry of Magic. Needless to say, the Italian Minister wasn't pleased. And if anyone had asked Hilda then, she will be lying if she had said that she doesn't feel hurt with this action.

Then the war that struck Great Britain a second time by the most feared Dark Lord of the century had forced Xatis Nightray to send some of his best agents to Great Britain to assist with the war, as several non-humans were somehow coerced into assisting the Dark Lord Voldemort, with vampires, werewolves and even giants amongst them. As several of his agents were tied up with several issues in France and Romania then, thus leaving him _extremely _short handed, Xatis was then forced to send some of the senior students at Nightshades to assist with the war – those in Sixth Year and above. Hilda and her friends were amongst those sent.

And out of the original twelve that was sent to assist Great Britain with the war, only five actually made it back alive.

And as if that was not enough, when the war was ongoing, several of those nuts for brains have the gall to insist that Hilda _fight for them_ just because they'd placed too much faith in some 'prophecy' that some charlatan Divination 'professor' at Hogwarts had spoken years ago.

It doesn't matter to them that _they're_ the ones who had thrown Hilda to one side when they realised that their precious 'saviour' isn't exactly human. And it didn't seem to matter to them either that Nightshades doesn't answer to them. And it doesn't seem to bother them in the least that because of them and the idiotic war that they're waging, Nightshades had pretty much lost four Sixth Year students and three Nightshades agents. And it doesn't seem to gnaw at their conscience that just because a few witches and wizards couldn't seem to see past the bridge of their nose and let go of their prejudice for non-humans, half of the people that Nightshades had sent to Britain _died._

No. It doesn't seem to bother them at all. All they care about is that Hilda 'fulfills' her duty.

Needless to say, back then when Ethan had led the team to Great Britain to help with the war, the wizards and witches of Great Britain had nearly came to blows with the Nightshades agents. And it became worse after that when the war had spiralled out of control and soon spilled into the other nations.

The war lasted for nearly five years. And at the end of it, the Nightshades students who have been on the frontlines of the war have changed drastically. Hilda included. And at the end of it, during the peace talks amongst the different nations who have been affected by the war, Great Britain actually had the gall to blame Hilda for all the deaths that have been accumulated during the war.

_That_ was as much as the Italian Minister of Magic and Xatis Nightray could bear.

Amongst all the different nations, Italy had always been at the fore for magic, seeing as their nation had been the birthplace of magic. And the nation had never cared whether someone is human or non-human. Power, courage and honour speak a lot more for the Italian citizens than whether someone's blood is pure or not. Furthermore, they're also one of the very few nations who actually practice Black Magic, Blood Magic and Dark Arts. Counting Nightshades out of the equation, Italy had always been vicious in war. Only someone with a few screws loose would even dare to try to wage war against Italy.

That's one of the main reasons why _both_ the Volturi and Nightshades have their headquarters in Italy.

Hence, when Britain had tried to blame Hilda for how the war had turned out, the Italian Minister refused to take it lying down, and had laid it bare for anyone who even cared to listen. Even Xatis had later admitted that that is the first time he had seen the Italian wizard so furious, and it scared even _him._

Henceforth, it doesn't really need much explaining as to why Hilda detested wizards and witches so much, particularly those of British origin.

Neville narrowed his eyes at the man with severe dislike. He had been with Hilda when the British wizards had tried to get her (read: force her) to go out onto the battlefield and fight Voldemort for them. He had also been there when Sirius Black had tried guilt tripping her into accepting him back into her life and 'accept' her role as sacrificial pawn in the war. Needless to say, Neville wasn't amused, and neither was he happy with the man.

"What are _you _doing here? How do you know where Hilda is?" Neville hissed. He had heard stories from Ethan that after the end of the war, Sirius Black tends to pop up periodically in search of Hilda. That man is part of the reason why Hilda took to travelling all over the world and never stayed long in one place.

"It's…by sheer luck." Sirius Black managed weakly, almost flinching beneath the venomous glares sent his way by the three in front of him.

He knew that he should really consider himself lucky that he hasn't been killed outright yet. As a rule, Nightshades agents never took it lightly whenever someone pounced on them or even followed them. They have the tendency to 'attack first and ask questions later'. This especially held true for the STAR unit. They're a paranoid bunch, and for a reason. The STAR First Class are the worst of the lot. They not only check underneath the underneath, they checked even the layer beneath that. That's probably one of the few reasons why they're still alive today, and considered one of the best warriors in the world.

Being recognised as a STAR First Class means that you're one of the best agents in Nightshades, and one of the best warriors in the world. There is no higher honour than that.

"H-How did you know that I'm following you?" Sirius Black managed to ask weakly. He had even used a notice-me-not charm on himself. Alas for the poor man, he had completely forgotten that most wizard spells don't work on Nightshades agents. They are considered the best for a reason.

Neville scowled at Sirius. "You honestly think that we can't sense you following us?" he questioned incredulously. "Sir, your level of shadowing can't even fool a Class Four agent, let alone the STAR unit. You seriously think you can keep out of our senses?"

"Enough, both of you." Hilda stopped Neville and Luna. She then turned towards her 'godfather'. "What do you want? I've told you after the war that I want nothing to do with you! You and all the pathetic cowards that you had the audacity to call the wizarding world are dead to me!"

Sirius flinched at this. "But that's your world too! Your parents' world!" he protested. And at the dark look that appeared on Hilda's face, he knew immediately that he'd said the wrong thing.

"That stopped being my world the day that I was brought to Nightshades and learnt that the moment that Wizarding Britain learned about my heritage, they threw me out like yesterday's trash." Hilda hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously, a dangerous aura cackling in the air. "And then when you need me, you went about trying every trick in the book to 'get me back'. What am I, a punching bag for you?" She snarled. "I've lived on my own just fine ever since I was five years old. I don't need you. I don't need Wizarding Britain." Her eyes flashed dangerously. "My name is Hilda Evans. And I am of Nightshades!"

"B-B-But—" Sirius struggled to form coherent words.

"Besides, don't think that I've forgotten what had happened during the war, and what _your kind_ did to our people!" Hilda hissed, her temper bubbling slowly to the surface when she recalled the last war and what had actually happened. "Helen, Ida and the others… They died because of your kind! Because you shits for brains actually backstabbed them and left them to die! And even if you didn't, you used them as living human shields! Don't think that I didn't know this!" Her snarl came out almost inhumane.

"Hilda, calm down." Luna placed a comforting arm on her best friend's arm.

The dhampir is getting very agitated and is also getting _very_ angry. Even the best of them can't completely control their powers if their emotions get the best of them, and the powers of vampires and dhampirs especially are more in tune with their emotions than any other. Luna sure doesn't want to have to explain to Xatis Nightray why there's an explosion in the middle of a town in America when they're supposed to be there dealing with the Seattle situation.

Hilda's gifts and abilities had always been particularly strong, even for a dhampir. Xatis had actually suspected that it might be because her father is a True Blood vampire, a noble vampire. And the fact that she is born under the sign of the Moon, arguably the most powerful sign didn't help any matters.

Neville glared at Sirius as the memories that he had tried to keep hidden and buried came rushing back to him. "Helen. Ida. Zen. Eris. And all the others… They might be non-humans, and some even half-humans, but that doesn't make them any lesser than you!" he snarled. "At least back then, we knew that Voldemort is against us! But you and your kind… You've gone and stabbed us in the back! That's even worse!"

"Count yourself and Great Britain very lucky that Nightshades didn't declare war against you back then because of what you've done." Luna glared at Sirius. "We could have done that, you know? But in the end, we decided to let it be as we are already burdened enough with the war. But if we didn't have that to worry about, trust me when I say that Xatis would not hesitate in declaring war against Great Britain. And you know by now that we Nightshades take care of our own. If a war of this sort had ever broken out back then, Nightshades would never rest until all of Wizarding Britain had been burned to the ground."

Sirius tried to open his mouth to argue, but he shut it again. After all, what could he even say? Every word that they've said is true. Every. Single. Word.

The Midnight Society had never been fond of the witches and wizards. Even in Italy, the number of wizarding folk that they could trust could only be counted on one hand. The wizarding folk are some of the worst type of humans that had ever existed, in the eyes of the Midnight Society. Even the non-magical humans are a hundred times better than them.

"Just…leave me be." Hilda sounded very tired. "I had enough. I had enough nightmares and memories from the war. None of them are pleasant. I've lost enough friends to the likes of humans and the hunts that were carried out over the past century. I've lost lots more to the idiocy of the wizarding community, particularly those of British origin. I don't want to lose anymore. I don't know how much more I can take. I've tried to forget. I've tried for over a century. I really did. But I can't. I just can't do it. Every single place that I go to seem to have something that will trigger my memories of them. Be it be Eri, Ida, Helen, Sarlie or even Zen." Hilda looked as if she is about to break down into tears, something that she hasn't done ever since she was sixteen. "Just…leave me alone. Please. Take it as I'm begging you. I never want to see you again. Or anyone from Great Britain. Just…leave me be."

With that said, Hilda then pushed past Sirius and left the alley.

"Hilda!" Sirius called after his goddaughter. However, before he could even follow her, Neville grasped his arm firmly, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Leave Hilda alone. She has been through enough at your hands." Neville said grimly. "What she's been through is enough to push anyone to the brink of insanity or even suicide. We're lucky that she didn't do that. But what she's doing now is close enough. We're making slow progress in pulling her back in. Don't undo all our work. And if you push Hilda beyond her limit, all of Nightshades is going to be against you and your nation. Hilda is pretty well known and popular amongst our world, you know? Particularly in Nightshades. Are you prepared for a fight against us? Against Italy? Are you prepared to take on the world?"

Sirius bit on his lip. "I just… I just want to get to know her," he pleaded, trying to reason with the two. He knew them as being the most reasonable ones out of the ten STAR First Class, apart from Hilda that is. "I know that I made a mistake back then when Remus and Dumbledore told me about Hilda. But I… I was scared." He admitted. "I never knew that James was a vampire. A noble one, in fact. One of the most powerful vampire lines in the world. He's never told me. And then I learnt all of a sudden that my goddaughter is a Half Blood, having a claim on her by the Nightshades community. I…I was just scared. But now… I really just want to get to know her. I'm sorry for everything that had ever happened. I really am! Please… Can't you just let me get to know her?" Sirius pleaded, almost in tears himself.

Neville and Luna exchanged looks. The blonde elf then sighed to herself. Too many things have happened of late. Too many, in fact.

Luna rubbed her temples. "Mr Black, if you were in Hilda's shoes, will _you_ forgive the man who is part of the society that is as much responsible for their deaths as the war is, and who had also attributed as much to the deaths of your friends?" she asked. Sirius was speechless. "You and your kind hated Voldemort with intensity. And knowing what he's capable of, I don't blame you. But what _your_ kind did to us and Hilda is almost as bad as what Voldemort has done to your kind. Do you honestly think that Hilda can forgive you? Even the Midnight Society had morals. We always had a line that we don't cross. But what you people did… It is something that none of us can ever forgive or forget for that matter."

"I…"

Neville looked at Sirius. "Hilda's been my friend for a long time. The war affected her more than it did any of us. If you really want to help her, if you really care for her, leave her be. Don't see her again. Don't even come near her," he said harshly. "You don't belong in our world. Likewise, we don't belong in your world as well. What we're capable of doing is something that will probably give you goosebumps. Just leave her be. We have enough to handle. Don't give us more problems please."

Neville then pushed past Sirius and out of the alley, probably in search of Hilda.

Luna glanced at Sirius. "I can't help you here," she said. "And I agree with Neville. It's best for you to not even come near Hilda. If you really care for her, let her go. Sometimes, loving someone doesn't mean that you should possess them or be by their sides. If you really care about Hilda, let her go." She told Sirius as gently as she could. "You had your chance to get to know her over a century ago. You didn't take it. Now, I'm afraid that it's too late. What Wizarding Britain had done back then is something that _none_ of us can ever forgive or forget. For both your sakes, _let Hilda go. _It's really the only thing that you can do right now."

Luna then left the grief stricken wizard in the middle of a dark alley, leaving him alone to his own lonely thoughts and regrets.

**XXXXXX**

Luna and Neville's arrivals at La Push have created quite a stir, particularly amongst the wolf pack. Of course, anyone with knowledge of the Midnight Society and the supernatural could tell that they aren't exactly human. But no one knew _what_ they are exactly. And none of the three Nightshades' agents are talking.

But the fact is that Nightshades is desperate enough to send _three_ STAR First Class agents with probably another one coming later on. It makes things all the more scarier and serious for the La Push pack. After all, if Nightshades is taking things _this_ seriously, then the situation up at Seattle is probably not as simple as they think it is.

And thus, later that afternoon could find Jacob and Hilda taking a leisurely stroll alongside the La Push beach. Billy Black had insisted on Luna and Neville staying in his house during the duration of their stay in La Push, insisting that as the tribe chief, it is his responsibility to play host. When Jacob and Hilda have left the house, Billy had still been trying to persuade Luna and Neville, much to their amusement.

This 'leisurely walk' had really been something that Hilda does during the afternoons and often, late evenings when the sun is setting. She tends to walk along the beaches of La Push until it grows dark. Jacob had started joining her during the second or third time that she'd taken that walk, and by some unspoken agreement, they have often used that time to just spend time together with each other, or just talk about anything that is not Nightshades or vampire or even wolf related.

"So… They're from Nightshades too, huh?" Jacob glanced at the shorter and smaller female next to him. Hilda had left her Nightshades coat back at the house, and instead, was dressed in a white blouse with a sleeveless black vest worn over it and dark blue skinny jeans; her feet were encased in dark blue and white sneakers. This is actually the first time that he had seen her in anything besides that Nightshades coat of hers, and Jacob can't help staring.

Despite the fact that he knew that Hilda is technically older than him, physically, she almost seems younger than him. When Jacob had learnt about his 'wolf' status, he also knew that amongst the Midnight Society, they are of age at age sixteen. Technically speaking, he is at an age where the Midnight Society and Nightshades, and even the tribe elders recognise that he is old enough to make his own decisions without having his father's approval.

Hilda nodded. "Yeah. They're my year mates and my best friends. We were in the Academy together." She kicked at a pebble by her foot, and both watched as the pebble went sailing through the air before landing with a light 'plip' into the waters of the sea.

"They a mated pair?" Jacob asked curiously. After all, those two acted rather like how Sam and Emily have acted around each other, and even Jared and Kim.

"Yeah." Hilda nodded.

"What are they?" Jacob asked curiously. "I mean, it's rather obvious that they aren't humans."

Hilda said nothing for several moments before she glanced at Jacob. For a moment, Jacob was nearly entranced by her dark blue eyes almost glowing ethereally in the rays of the sun. "I'll tell you if you tell me what's up with Leah and that Alpha of yours." Hilda responded, much to Jacob's surprise. "She's done nothing but glare at him ever since I've gotten here."

"Oh." Jacob muttered. If truth be told, he is surprised that Hilda had lasted this long before asking him about Leah and Sam. Even the most unobservant person and outsiders have noticed the relationship or lack thereof between Sam, Emily and Leah. And Hilda had come into contact with the La Push pack more often than most people, even those on the reserve. "Well, it's…complicated." He managed at last.

Hilda merely raised a brow at him. "Try me."

"Well… How should I put this?" Jacob faked a cough into his hand, wondering how to explain the 'Leah problem' that had been the source of most of the arguments and headaches amongst the pack ever since Leah had phased.

"I find that the beginning is always a great place to start." Hilda stated sarcastically, and Jacob grinned, finding that he liked his imprint's wit. He always did like girls with fire, and with a backbone for themselves, rather than those wimpy crying girls that most boys seem to like. And his imprint has that in spades.

"Well, Leah and Sam used to date." Jacob explained hesitantly. "Everyone on the reserve knew that. Even before I gained the ability to phase, I knew that they've been dating for some time. There was even talk that Sam was planning to propose to her then."

"Uh huh." Hilda nodded to show that she's listening.

"Well, things got complicated when Sam gained his ability to phase." Jacob coughed into his hand. "It is the tribe's law that if you are not a tribe elder or a wolf's imprint, you can't know the secret." Jacob didn't bother to elaborate what the 'secret' is, as Hilda probably knew it. "And at that time, Sam was the only wolf in the pack. Jared and Paul didn't phase until much later. But well, as Leah is considered an 'outsider' of sorts, Sam wasn't allowed to tell her about his phasing. And as he tends to disappear for patrols and whatnot whilst in wolf form, Leah thought that Sam was cheating on her, and their relationship was on the rocks for quite awhile."

"Okay?" Hilda frowned.

Jacob sighed. "Sam was trying to mend their relationship. But well… He met Emily through Leah. And… Sam imprinted on Emily."

Hilda's eyes widened. She understood everything now. "Ah."

"Yeah." Jacob nodded. "So what about those two? Neville and Luna, is it?" He said slowly, trying to remember their names when they've introduced themselves to his father earlier at the house.

"Yeah. Like I said, I met them at Nightshades Academy. We were classmates and best friends." Hilda told Jacob. "We've been through a lot together. Along with a few others, we form a tightly knit group, even after graduation. And you are right when you said that they aren't human. Neville…" Hilda closed her eyes briefly. "Nev's a water nymph." She told a surprised Jacob. "Though the correct term for his kind is 'Water Dancer'. There are very few of his kind left, as they're often hunted down for their abilities over water and the like. They can even control plants like it's part of them. And Luna… Luna is an elf." Jacob had more or less guessed it, but he definitely didn't expect Hilda's next words. "She's a True Elf, probably one of the last ones left, as the others were nearly all wiped out during the war, and then the hunts carried out over the last century didn't help. The young are often sought after for their seer abilities and their magic. Those that survived all went into hiding. To this day, I only know of a mere handful who are True Elves like Luna. These days, you can rarely find someone who had pure creature blood in their veins. I only know of a couple, with Luna, Ethan and Xatis amongst them. Because of all the hunts and then the war, if we still want to keep our bloodline intact, we have to start mingling with the other races. That is what a lot of them thought at that time. Hence, right now, if you are only going to let your offspring marry True Bloods, your choice is very limited. There are hardly any of them left." Hilda told Jacob. "The lines that made up the Midnight Society are slowly dying out. That's why the young are so precious to us."

"A-Ah." Jacob doesn't know what to say to that. Seriously, he had never thought about things like that before. Of course, being a Nightshades agent, Hilda is bound to see things like this all the time. She had after all been thrown out into the real world very early. "Are there other werewolves that you knew of?" He asked with interest. He had after all never met any outside of his own pack.

"If you're talking about shape shifters, no. The La Push pack is the only one whom I know of." Hilda said, much to Jacob's disappointment. "But if you're talking about true werewolves – the type that transforms with the full moon, then yes, I know of a few." Her eyes darkened over as she spoke, and Jacob wondered for a moment if he'd said something to upset her. "Sarlie…" She murmured, too low for normal human hearing to overhear, but Jacob picked it up pretty easily.

"Sarlie?" Jacob's ears pricked up at that. "Who is that? A werewolf?"

Hilda was silent for a long while.

"Uh, Hilda?" Jacob wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"Sarlie's a classmate." Hilda said at last. "He was at school with us. He's…our friend. He is…was a true werewolf." She looked at Jacob, and the teen was taken aback at how sad she had looked. That's probably the first expression change that Jacob had seen from Hilda apart from her usual nonchalant expression.

Jacob's ears however pricked up at how Hilda had phrased her words. "'Was'?" he echoed. "Does that mean that he isn't one anymore?

Hilda was silent for a long while. "He's not of this world any longer," she said at last.

Jacob understood what _that_ meant all right, and he kicked himself mentally for dredging up some unwanted memories for Hilda. Why can't he ever do things right when it comes to his imprint? Every single time that he tried to get closer to her and get to know her, it always seem to backfire on him magnificently!

"People of the Midnight Society like us tend to only live and breathe for our other halves once we find them." Hilda said slowly. "Such as is the case for Luna and Neville. And Xaline and Leafa. But it is worse for the wolves. They go where their mate goes. Something to do with their wolf genes and instinct, I guess. And well… Sarlie… He found his mate during the war." Jacob was confused. What has that got to do with anything? "But…his mate is an enemy on the other side."

Jacob's eyes widened. Okay. He understands now.

"Because he is a werewolf, the mate bond is especially strong for him. He couldn't…wouldn't stand to see his mate get hurt, even from his own friends – us. The ones who'd bled and fought alongside him ever since we were students at the Academy." Hilda chuckled darkly. "We all knew that it was coming. We all knew what would happen the day when we found out that Sarlie's mate was fighting on the other side. But it still didn't make things any easier on us when Sarlie turned traitor." Hilda closed her eyes briefly. "He…was the first casualty of war that we knew personally. I had to kill him."

Jacob's eyes widened a slight fraction, but Hilda seemed to have mistaken his expression for something else entirely.

"I _had_ to. I had no choice! It is Sarlie and his mate or all of us! I had no choice! Don't you see? I really…didn't have a choice! My friend… My brother… And he is dead by my hands." Hilda's eyes seem to bore into Jacob's, begging his understanding.

And it is at this moment when Jacob truly saw just how…tired she was. And just how haunted that she was by that war, and the memories that she had of it.

"I'm not judging you, Hilda." Jacob said slowly, and Hilda's eyes widened in surprise. "Like you said, you didn't have a choice. You…were forced to. _It wasn't your fault."_

Hilda's eyes widened a slight fraction, recalling the conversation that she had with Neville and Luna earlier near the borders of La Push after they have both found her near the road of Seattle that would lead them to Forks after their encounter with Sirius Black.

_No one had said anything for nearly ten minutes as they took the long walk to Forks. It is considered insane to even consider walking all the way to Forks from Seattle, especially with all the murders lately. But this time, all three of them need that long walk after yet again another 'surprise' visit from Sirius Black._

_Hilda was the first one to break the silence as they walked down the winding road that will take them to Forks, and then from there, to La Push._

"_How are the others?" she asked at last, not looking at Luna or Neville. After all, she hadn't seen any of her friends for years now. They're always the one to either message, call or even email her. Never the other way around. In fact, she is lucky that her friends still stuck by her, given how long that she had all but alienated herself from their little group._

"_They're fine." Luna said. "At our last gathering, Xaline said that he is thinking of proposing to Leafa. About time now. They've both been dodging that question for years now. I know that we're immortal and all, but that doesn't mean that he can take his time to start a family! I know that Leafa is on the verge of popping that question to him instead of the other way around."_

_Hilda managed to crack a small smile. "I see."_

_Neville sighed, looking at his old friend. "They're worried about you though," he told her. "All of us are." Hilda said nothing. "Listen, Hilda. It wasn't your fault. None of it is." He tried to tell Hilda, knowing very well that she wouldn't believe him. After all, how many times have they tried to tell this to her? Even Ethan had tried, and he had failed to convince her, and he is like a big brother to Hilda._

"_That's what everyone always says." Hilda said. "You know that it is. It __**is**__ my fault. I killed Sarlie. My friend… My brother… And he is dead by my hands. Do you have any idea what it is like when I had to bring news of his death back to his clan?"_

_Neville sighed, despairing of ever getting through to Hilda. That girl is as stubborn as anything! "He made his choice, Hilda! There wasn't anything you could have done!" Luna nodded from beside him. She knew better than anyone, the power of choice. "All of us knew that it was coming. We knew that it's only a matter of time."_

_Hilda was silent for several moments. "That's why I hate mate bonds," she said almost sadly. "Our actions almost never makes sense once the mate bond flares. Sarlie wouldn't have turned traitor if not for it, and he almost certainly would never have died!"_

_Luna and Neville exchanged looks. They knew that part of the reason why Hilda is so resistant in the whole mating issue is partly due to her own involvement in Sarlie's death. Many of their friends, even themselves included, were worried that Hilda will really decide to just spend her entire life alone without finding her mate. And even if she did manage to find him, will she even acknowledge it?_

"_It wasn't your fault, Hils." Luna said gently. "It never was. All of us made our choice. All of us made some sacrifices to prevent war, and to stop that war. All of us knew, better than anyone else, the power of choice."_

Hilda was silent for a long time.

She had heard the same words 'it wasn't your fault' from countless people throughout the years. Her friends who have been there when she had killed Sarlie; Ethan who had tried to convince her to at least accept an offer for a date to the graduation ball; Sarlie himself who assured her that it wasn't her fault as he passed away; and even Xatis who had heard the entire story from several parties and tried to reassure her that she had made the right call.

But how 'right' could it be when her friend is dead by her hand? How right could it be when she had deprived a family of their son? A clan of their heir? A little girl who just wants her big brother home?

It's funny. She'd killed countless people by this point of time, yet it had never bothered her much. She'd shut her mind off to the feelings of guilt and sorrow that she felt every single time she was forced to take a life. But Sarlie's death… It had been gnawing at her for all these years.

And yet, Jacob who wasn't there and who didn't know what had exactly happened… Why is it that when he said 'it wasn't your fault', she could really believe him, and believe in his words? Believe that it _truly_ wasn't her fault at all?

"…I'm heading to Forks." Hilda murmured as she turned away from a bewildered Jacob. Maybe a walk can do her some good.

* * *

'_Sarlie… Can I really trust you and your words?'_ Hilda thought, not even paying attention to where her feet were taking her. _'Can I believe in Jacob's words? Do you…truly not blame me at all? Can I really…let it go?'_

Hilda closed her eyes briefly.

_Sarlie smiled up at Hilda weakly, blood trailing from the sides of his lips as he lay dying. "I knew…that this day will come…" he rasped, staring up at Hilda through half glazed eyes. "After all… Nightshades…have no place for traitors…" He coughed. "But If I have to die… I'm glad…that it is by your hands…"_

"_Sarlie… Why?" Hilda asked with desperation, his blood dripping off of the ends of her sword. "Why go this far? Because she's your mate? It doesn't make sense!"_

_Sarlie smiled up at Hilda. "When you find your own mate…your other half…you'll understand…" he rasped. "Rio… My other half… My love… My everything… I do not regret it…" He coughed. "I…knew what I'm getting into right from the start… You…did the right thing, Hilda… It…wasn't your fault. I…made my choice. I'll…live by it."_

Hilda clenched her hand over her chest. _'At that time, I felt that as long as Sarlie hadn't met his mate, and if such a thing as mate bonds hadn't existed, then he wouldn't have died,'_ she thought. _'But Xaline and Leafa, and even Neville and Luna were so happy because of their own mate bonds. And Jacob…'_

The mere thought of staying away from him made her heart clench with agony. And when she thought of someone hurting him or even killing him, like maybe that Victoria vampire, she felt cold ice slid down into the pits of her tummy.

'_I can't do this.'_ Hilda thought to herself in despair. _'I can't stay away from him. And yet I can't be with him either! I can't do this! I can't! I don't want to feel the same despair that I did long ago! I don't want to feel like how Sarlie did! When he had to pick between his mate and his friends. I… What should I do? Ethan… You always had an answer to everything. Why aren't you here when I need you? Ethan… I need you…'_

Hilda was suddenly broken out of her own thoughts as a remarkably familiar sweet scent reaches her nostrils, and she blinked. _'This scent…'_ Hilda narrowed her eyes, now in Nightshades agent mode. _'It's a vampire. But it doesn't smell like any of the Cullens.'_

She then surveyed her surroundings and noticed that she is currently standing right in front of Bella's house. Heavens knows that she must have passed by this place hundreds of times ever since her arrival to La Push.

The scent of this unfamiliar vampire was all over the house, particularly from the tree that lead to Bella's bedroom window. Hilda narrowed her eyes. Her problems can wait. She'll deal with it later. Right now, a human girl and her father, and maybe even an entire town is in grave danger.

She pulled out her cellphone from her pocket and dialled a single number. Three rings later, the call was picked up. _"Hilda? Where are you?"_ Neville's voice sounded concerned. She bet that Jacob must have told Neville and Luna what had happened. That or Luna must have seen her leaving.

"Hey, can you both come over to Forks? Like right now? And bring _Jacob—"_ Her heart clenched painfully as she spoke his name, and Hilda's voice quavered a little, but she refused to let her feelings consume her pride over her duty. She swallowed a lump in her throat. "—with you. I'm calling Carlisle as well. I'm outside Bella's house." Hilda narrowed her eyes as she looked up at Bella's bedroom window and found that the window was left slightly ajar, the white curtains at the windows swaying slightly in the breeze. "We have a _serious_ problem."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the long overdue update! Anyway, I apologise if this seem particularly antsy. But please bear in mind that Nightshades had always been involved in battles and wars, and Hilda was thrown straight into a war even before she is an adult. The things that she's seen and was forced to do are simply horrific. _

_Put yourself in her shoes, and imagine that you are forced to kill a friend. And not just any friend, but a close friend, almost a brother. One that you have grown up with, and had fought and bled with. It doesn't matter how much time has passed. That will still leave a scar on you. _

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_


End file.
